STARVATION
by deathpenity17
Summary: Bella gets abused. Who helps her? No one. someones angry at her dad. So what does 'it' do? 'It' falls for her. That's what. REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER YOU READ. !DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. this is the summery

So I heard that somebody was pluck about the summery so here the summery…

So I heard that somebody was pluck about the summery so here the summery….

17 year old Bella goes to Forks thinking that there is nothing in life...until her dad starts to beat her up, she thinks there's isn't any light at any tunnel at all. So what she do? She runs to the hospital before she runs away. Poor Bella, she should had run before cause there's a vamp & his in love….

Another thing.

Yes. It was copied from the book but I didn't put like the killer looking at her instead it was the walls and doors…. Probably not the door but the walls I know…. Yeah…

See yea….


	2. PREFACE

Starvation

Starvation

PREFACE

How should I to know that I might die? How was I to know that I might be laying on my back dieing because of my stupid father? Sure. I always knew that one day I would die by his hands, but never like this. It was too painful. Too painful for my stomach.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark shadows of the walls, and the walls looked blankly back at me.

All I knew one thing for sure. If I never set a foot at Forks, I wouldn't be facing death right now. But petrified as I was, I couldn't regret this decision. Not one bit. Especially when life gives you something more than life itself, a dream beyond oblivion, then it's reasonable to face it head on.

The wall playing in a rude way as the shadows moved over me to let me die peacefully.


	3. First Sight

Starvation

Starvation

**FIRST SIGHT**

My weird but loving mother drove me to the airport; on the way to folks she kept asking to see if I really want to go to Folks.

"Bella," my mom said to me—the last of a thousand times—before I got on the stupid plane. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon, you can come home whenever you want—I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

But I could see the big sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great." _Will it be? _"I love you, Mom."

She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.

Charlie had really been fairly nice, it seems, and he was happy about the whole thing. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was now, help me get a car.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen—just unavoidable, but yet it was smoothing at the same time. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun and even my happy endings.

Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks that are too little for a town to me. I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop and their red and blue lights on top.

Charlie gave me an awkward, one- armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he said smiling as he automatically caught me and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Ren'ee?"

"She's fine. She's misses you." I said, still looking at his eyes. There was something off about his eyes, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

/OK PEOPLES LETS FASTFORWARD SHALL WE!? evil grins/

/SOMEWHERE IN WASHINGTON, FOLKS/

"EEEEEKKKK!" screamed Alice as she through down to the first floor of the house. "THERE'SGOINGTOBEANEWGIRLATSCHOOLANDSHEISARRIVINGTONIGHT!!"

Her only answer was the creakiest chirping in the soggy weather. An owl hooted two times before her family started to say something.

"Wait. – What?" asked Emmett dumbly. Alice smacked her head against her palm.

"I said there's going to be a new girl at school and she is arriving tonight!" she said.

"Oooh!" chorus the family.

"Do you know her name?" asked Edward. Alice nodded.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. But she preferred to be called Bella. She's seemed to be extremely shy, and further on she will keep flinching when ever somebody comes near her. I don't know why about that." explained Alice.

The family members looked at one another, confused as to why this girl will be afraid of somebody.

"Hey Carlisle! Come with me!" said Alice, as she went out side of the house.

Carlisle, frowning went after her nevertheless. Once he was outside, Alice quickly ran off to a random direction. He followed her into the woods, through some other houses until they stopped to a familiar house. The chief police house.

"Alice . . . why did you bring me here?" asked Carlisle.

"Don't you see her?" asked Alice, as she pulled his hand to guide him to a window.

Sure enough, he saw a teenage girl. Fragile doesn't even come close describing how she looks. It was like if a feather could touch her, she would break immediately from it.

Carlisle Pov.

The girl's pale face was like almost like ours, surprisingly. Her whole body was like made out of glass. If a rock hit her, she would break.

Her hair was like Esme but darker color, not caramel. Her eyes were dark like her hair but darker. Dark brown when I saw the full view of her face.

But her eyes – that was the most confusing part. Her eyes held such sadness in them that they don't belong there. What made her so sad?

'Time will tell.' I thought firmly.

Bella Pov. /THE NEXT DAY/ SCHOOL DAY/

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was dimly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chair, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed. I frowned when I noticed that she was stuttering out loud and blushing furiously. I had only looked across from her to notice that there was another presence with us in the room.

He was young, pale with dark circles under his eyes, tired looking with golden blond hair, yet he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. I blinked slowly as he suddenly to a deep breath and breathed in. he stopped sort while he slowly looked to his left right into my eyes. I frozen, taken aback that his eyes were butterscotch color instead of dark sapphire blue eyes.

"Aren't you the new girl in this town? Are you Bella Swan?" the stranger asked.

My eyes widen. Not only I didn't know this man but he knew that I'd like to be called 'Bella' instead of 'Isabella'. He stood there calmly waiting for my answer. That's right I need to answer. Slowly I nodded.


	4. Angelenia

Starvation

Starvation

**OPEN BOOK**

"That's great! My name's Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You can call me Carlisle if you like." said the movie star. I tried to stay on top of things but how can I? This Doc just came up and introduced himself and shook my hand.

"Err- yeah. My name's Isabella but I liked to be called Bella, and thanks for calling me Bella." I said quickly.

I was getting nerved when the man still stared at me. He nodded his head at me before walking away. I quickly checked in with the woman before entering the now full school.

The day went slow, as I went to my classes. I all most jump for joy, when the bell range for lunch. I followed a preppy girl to a random table and sat there to eat lunch. That's when I saw five most beautiful people, sitting at the far end, not talking, or looking at each other. They look different than all the rest of us.

"Who are they?" I asked to a girl I think that is named Jessica. She must have known what I was asking when she glanced at me then to the beautiful people.

"They are the Cullens! Didn't you know that?!" she asked rudely at me shooting me with a glare that I didn't like. "Don't go near my purse, OK?"

I looked confused before looking down near me to see a purse near me. I quickly said a soft 'sorry' to her that made it worse to her.

"Yeah you should." She shot back at me. "Or you have to buy me another one for me, bitch."

I didn't say anything to her for the rest of the lunch period.

"I won't be friends with her but judging by the look on your face you all ready knew that, huh?" said a girl on the other side of me. I nodded shakily. "She doesn't deserve friends at all. All she wants is to be with the Cullens… there's one of them now…err… one of their parents… She hates their parents. Something about him and his wife didn't have kids at all… and didn't have sex…. What a bastered…that girl I mean…"

I nodded my head at her and introduce myself. She did it too, kindly. "The name's Angelina, nice to meet you. That right there is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's a doctor here at little Forks."

"I met him right before I went into the school." I said. She looked surprised.

"Might be his day off…" she said.


	5. DEAD MAN'S BALLET

**STARVATION 5 err... What'z up doc?...**

**STARVATION 5 err... What'z up doc?...**

THE DAY SEEMED TO SPEED THROUGH AS BELLA TOUSLED INTO EACH class. The last one of the day came up. Bella quickly walked in to have Mr. Bald **A/N: honestly, do you think I would remembered the teacher's names?** It's called lets named that teacher a weird name game yell at her.

"Where were you!?" yelled Mr. Bald. Bella blinked and jumped in surprised that a teacher didn't know that she was new here. He must a have an angry managements problem, 'cause he was still yelling at her even when she quickly walked to her seat. There was only one seat there, and that was next to Edward Cullen.

He didn't look at her, nor did he do anything to her. Instead he tensed up, for some odd reason and glared at her in a really mean way. She flinched at this, like she was strung by a bee, and stayed quite for the whole class.

'What's his problem? Now! Do I smell that bad?!' thought Bella as Edward covered his nose as he looked away from her. She grabbed a clump of her hair and smelled it. Roses. She smelled her shoulder. Lavender. 'Then what the hell is wrong?!'

Just then the bell rang, making Bella jump, and blinked after there was a dust in the air as Edward Cullen ran out of the classroom passed her, making her hair fly into her face.

"That jerk!" she muttered under her breath as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She walked casually out of the classroom as through nothing had happened before as she walked to her locker.

While Bella was fiddling with her locker combination, a sweet, nerd-cute, motor mouth boy came up to her.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi, I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." said Eric. Bella just looks at him.

'Is he for real?' she thought, shocked how confident his was to talk to her.

"Umm… err… I'm kind of the "suffer in silence" type. Sorry." said Bella as she made a pained face to Eric. Eric just knocks it off by nodding his head.

"That'll be good for the headline for your feature – I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby, front page." said Eric as he holds up the blank copy of the tomorrow's headlines newspaper. The colors drained from Bella's face immediately.

"I – no – I'm not –" panicked Bella. Eric quickly tried to calm her down.

"Whoa, chillax. No feature, see?" he said as he pointed to the still blanked newspaper. She nodded as she tried to control her self again.

"S- sorry. N- not used to be on the front cover – ever!" said Bella. Eric nodded, still puzzled that she was panicked over this.

"It's alright, mate! Just get time to get use to it. You're the chief's daughter, right?" asked Eric. Bella nodded. "Really?! That's great! That's just great!"

He walks off muttering darkly under his breath, leaving Bella in her confused state.

'Pervert.' thought Bella as she grabbed her homework textbooks from her looker and shoving them to her ripped up backpack. She checked her watch. 'Great! I'm late for home… again!'

Bella swings her backpack on her back as she starts to run out of the school's entrance. She runs then stops short as she felt droplets fall on her. it began to rain. She shrugged, not minding the rain that much.

"Well, at least this isn't so bad. . ." she said as she began to walk when she was tired of running. She was on the sidewalk. Then it started to rain. REALLY HARD. "Oh! Just great! Great! Thank you God! Is that how you feel for me?!"

She started to yell up to the sky, not knowing that a black shinny Mercedes S55 BMW came slowing down a few feet away from her, like a foot ball field away.

"Fine! GO! Go and leave me to my misery! Thanks a lot! She slams her backpack on the ground. What was the use of it, when she would die when she come home? She stood there fuming in misery. It began to darken into the night.

Couple of seconds later, she sighed as she picked up her – now sagging and dripping wet – backpack off the ground as she began to continued to walk down the streets.

She looked behind her nervously. Nothing. She walked on.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

The hairs on her neck were on end. It was prickling, non-stop, wanting her to run for her life, and at the same time to look behind her to see if there was a lion behind her. Maybe she was better off dead . . .then she won't deal with the pain anymore from her father . . .

The hairs on her neck were dieing for her to run and look behind her. That was then, she began to look over her shoulder to see a black Mercedes S55 BMW, the moonlighted night.

Her eyes stared at the vehicle, as her eyes widen with fear. She suddenly knew what was happening to her, and her heart started to beat ten times it's regular rate.

She was being stocked.


	6. VAN NUYS

**STARVATION 6... **

**Memories **

She did the only thing her mind could think of. – She ran.

The Mercedes was gaining up on her, even if she ran like her life depended on it. It caught up to her, really quickly, so she began to run into the woods to her right. She stops with her hands on her knees, as she panted with breathe. She listens for the roar of the engine of the car to fade into the moonlighted and rainy night.

When she didn't, she looked around her, thinking that it did when she was panting hunched over her knees. She began to take a step to the left as she looked over her shoulder, consciously.

BAM!

She looked up scared that it was her father, but to see blond golden wavy hair in the moonlight, did she quickly got up to run away again to be hit again by a rock hard chest. Arms were around her, trapping her to the person that found her. She looked up to see the golden eyes of Carlisle Cullen.

"Its raining." he said simply, like she didn't know that already. "Do you want a ride?"

Bella frowned. He looked down at her, still hugging her. When he noticed that, did he quickly let go of her. She looked at her feet.

"I'm near home…" muttered Bella.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. She has at least the twenty-four blocks to go to home, for goodness sake! He knew were the chief police lived very well. He croaked his head to the side.

It was like seeing a broken old movie and seeing a broken girl, standing there in the rain, waiting for somebody save her from a monster like him.

His eyes soften.

"You'll get sick." he said softly. She nodded.

"I'm used to it." she said. He frowned a little.

"I don't understand." he said slowly.

"It's nothing." she said quickly.

"You're soaking." he said quickly. It was agonizing to him to see her like this. So selflessly.

"I will not die." she said in gritted teeth. His eyes narrowed to her face. He could tell she meant to someone else. He came up to her and led her to the car, with one hand on her back.

Once she was in the car, she muttered an apology to the seats that will be soaked by her. He laughed at this and said that this car is old, nothing to worry about. They rode in silence. Fifth-teen blocks to go. He drove slowly so he could talk more to her.

"How's things at home?" he asked. She took a sideways glance at him before answering.

"It's…"

_A breaking of china . . ._

"Going good…" she said unsurely.

_Blood dripping from the walls down to a broken girl that is soaked in her coat with her own blood . . ._

_A shadow fallen onto her. As above her, shows a man with yellow teeth with a butcher knife in his hands . . ._

_Blood drips slowly off of the blade. Landing on to her bone check, sliding down her neck. She moans in pain. A sharp kick in the ribs only makes her go into a sweet oblivion of sleep. Not knowing that two ribs are broken. And her heart isn't protected . . ._

"Bella?"

Bella jerked up, awake. She looks around to see herself in a dark car. She looks to her left to see Carlisle, staring at her in worry, and horror.

"Are you okay? You were moaning like you were in pain." said Carlisle. She quickly nodded her head.

_Bruises will fade father, but the pain lives on. For you it's just a memory, for me it's still lives on . . ._

Carlisle looked closer at her face. She blinked into the cruel world of reality.

_She could feel the rope against her neck as her father lifts her up make her stay like that the rest of the night. Still, she doesn't know how she was able to survive that . . ._

"If you're sure . . . You're home. . ." said Carlisle. Bella blinked again to look at her right. Sure enough, there was the house that started her nightmare.

_None of them made any sense . . ._

_But mostly this one . . . _

"Thank you." whispered Bella. Carlisle nodded kindly, before pulling her toward him as he kissed her on the forehead.

_'How the hell am I still alive?' . . . _

"You are welcome . . . good night." he said, as he watches her go outside into the dripping rain and disappears into the house.

_That I have been troubled to finger that one out myself . . ._


	7. Addcidents happens

**STARVATION 7 . . . **

**BLOOD TYPE**

**A/N: Okay. Let's just say that the nurse is too dumb and she is staring at Edward so much that he takes her to the hospital . . . again . . . and she and Carlisle talk . . . a lot there. The End. Great story huh? No Boarding. I know. Oh. By the way Bella wears a black ribbon around her neck at ALL times. So don't ask me! I don't know why . . . And um . . . maybe Carlisle does have powers, 'cause . . . it kinda sucks that he doesn't ya know . . . I'm shaking with excitement here . . .  
**

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Bella groaned as she got out of bed and put on her clothes. Her whole body feels like it's cracked up into pieces. Fragile doesn't come close to how she feels.

**Dang it! It's going too slow! Let's speed it up! She's at school and in the Biology class all ready! I'm evil I know!**

"All right peoples! I want y'all to cut yourselves to do the blood type test. Go!" said Mr. Bald.

Bella looked around her to see blood dripping from other student's fingers. Some laughed. Some of even said 'EEEWWW!' But Bella didn't hear that at all.

_You mother fucking bitch! Why can't you do anything right?! You're just a bag of shit to me! She left me to deal with you! Damn it! I hate you, ya bitch! _

Before she knew what was happening, she could see the floor coming down towards her.

"Bella!"

X

**We're in the hospital peoples. Sorry about the language**

'What's that beeping noise?' thought Bella, getting annoyed by it, every second she heard it 'beeped' going off. She forced her eyes open to be blinded by the white light of the hospital room. 'Great. More beatings.'

She began to sit up for a couple minutes, before deciding to get out of the hospital it self. She got up and walked out the door, to meet a maze of other doors. She began to walk quickly, knowing that some nurses will come in and sent a search party for her. For goodness sake! She only fainted.

She heard foot steps heading to her way, before she quickly open to a random room and close the door, just a nurse came around the corner. She listens for the nurse's foot steps to fade into the background. Once she did, did she turned around to see white in front of her eyes.

Slowly, Bella looked up to see the golden eyes of Carlisle Cullen.

"Running away? Are we?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Bella fidgeted as she tries to make an excuse. When she couldn't find one, she noticed that Carlisle was smiling a kind, knowing, smile at her.

Her eyes darted around the room to find any other escape routs. Finding none, did she look up at him again, to see what he want to say to her, or perhaps even waiting for being send back to her room.

He did either, instead he push her hair off her neck. He then putting his arm around her, as he guided her to a chair. He sat right next to her, instead of the one in front of the desk.

"So what's the hurry?" he asked, causally.

"Noth'en really." said Bella, after a pause. He leaned in his chair, with his face a mere inches from hers. Bella stopped breathing. She swallowed.

"Really?" he asked, as he crooked his head to the side.

"I fainted." said Bella quickly. Carlisle eyebrows only went down.

"How so?" he asked. Bella hesitated.

"I can smell blood." she said softly. Carlisle's eyes widen a little. Every now and then he would here this. It has been at least eleven years since he heard this. He grew curious.

"And what does it smell like?" asked Carlisle, softly.

"Smells like salt . . . mixed with iron . . ." said Bella, surprised that he didn't say the 'We don't smell blood' line to her.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully as he stared at her . . . lips?

Dear, god! He must be falling for her hard! Good heavens!

He quickly sat up straighter. He cleared his throat before saying, "That's unusual."

Bella looked down at the floor. He looked at the black chocker that looks more like a ribbon on her neck.

"So . . . Edward says that you wear that to school everyday . . ." said Carlisle as he watches Bella's face snap up to him. Color was draining from her face.

"I like it . . . a lot." said Bella with an after thought. Carlisle's eyes narrowed, as he leaned forward near her face. A small half smile played on his lips.

"We all have secrets, Bella . . ."

". . . It suspends on where to find them . . ." said Carlisle, as he reached out to her.

He grabbed her chin, to hold her still, as his other hand slowly went to the black ribbon on her neck. Bella flinched when she felt the sting go around her neck. She was surprised that she could feel the coolness through her ribbon, as one of Carlisle's fingers glided down the four rows of blackness ribbon.

He touched still lingered there as he found one of the ends of the ribbon, and very gently slowly pulled the end of the ribbon toward him, letting the others fallowing suit. The look of muted horror on Bella's face, proved Carlisle's thoughts.

The ribbon fell to the ground, lying on the white marble floor, looking like a black snake against the whiteness.

His smile faded slowly as he stared at Bella's neck. Eyes narrowing dangerously to the cut across her neck and the rope burns marks along with the fingers like bruises. His eyes darken dangerously also.

If Bella was ever closer to him, she would have fainted by the rage that was in his eyes now, that is waving past her.

He's eyes sharpened, onto her neck, before his fingers glided surprisingly feathery lightly on her cut up and bruised - up neck.

" . . . "

He didn't say anything, nor didn't do anything that others could have raised an uproar. Instead he did something entirely different that left Bella shocked to no end.

**don't know if I want this…Do you think this good? in this part of the story?**

He gently forced Bella to look at he ceiling as he came closer to the point that Bella, could feel his breath on her neck.

Then unexpectedly, something wet was slowly gliding itself across her bruises and rope burns. Bella's eyes widen, as she notice after a couple minutes that it was Carlisle's _tongue _on her neck, licking it slowly.

Her frail hands gripped Carlisle's gold blonde wavy hair through her fingers, as she closed her eyes, trying to not faint from this. Now these days, her faints are long enough to get a bad nightmare.

Carlisle licked harder on her neck, making her whimper as stings of pain seems to come up more frequently. He lifted her to his lap as he made sure that she couldn't escape. When it was done he let go of her, watching her backing to the other side of the room, looking horror at him.

"The bruises are gone, so are the rope burns." He paused as he guarded her for a moment. "Does he choke you or hang you?"

"He does nothing." said Bella very fast. Carlisle's face grew cold. How dare she take defense for the one that causes her this pain!

"Defending him? Why's that?" asked Carlisle, as he took a step toward her. She quickly grabbed the black ribbon that was still on the white floor before she BULTED for the door. She only succeeds to come crashing onto Carlisle's hard chest.

"I could help you! Please! Bella, Bella, you don't deserve this!" said Carlisle as he took a hold on her fore arm.


	8. TRAPED! VAMPS! OH MY!

Starvation

Starvation

**BEFORE YOU READ!! WARNING!! WARNING!! I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T INTENDED THIS TO BE IN HERE BUT THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!! RAPE!! YES. PEOPLES! RAPE!! IN THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE seriously THERE ISN'T ANY MORE IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS. AT LEAST THIS ONLY TIME I hope I NEVER INTENDED THIS TO HAPPEN. BUT IT POPPED INTO MY HEAD, IT WAS UNTIL I REREAD IT AND THOUGH 'DANG IT! IT'S A RAPE SCENE!' really didn't want to anybody to put bad reviews... Hope your okay with this. i hope so.. sweatdrop sorry!  
**

**SCARY PAST**

"You can tell me anything here, and no one will know what happened to you." pleaded Carlisle, making her to sit in the chair. At first she didn't seems like she wanted to tell him this. At all.

Then in the end, Carlisle apologies as he let her go. She went out quickly.

His eyes never left her back as she ran out of the hospital and into her car. He watched her as she drove back home where her nightmares began.

He had a bad feeling . . .

**BELLA'S POV. _RAPE SCENE PEOPLES!! WARNING!!_**

I just walked into the doorway before a huge sharp knife came right to my head, for I ducked right on time and heard the dull 'thud' as the knife went into the wood of the door instead of me.

I looked up to see my father with a needle in his arm – like an insane person – under a – WHAT THE hell IS THAT?? IS THAT A TREE?!

Not just any tree . . . but a freak'in Christmas tree! What is this! Is this a redone of The Heroin Diaries?! Is dad being Nikki Sixx! Hey! I love Nikki Sixx and Dad – well, you can guess – I HATE!

No way in hell I would let my dad try to be Nikki Sixx! Nauh! Never!

He was suddenly right next to me, hand under my chin, as his tongue was on my lips. He forcefully opened my mouth to get his tongue into my mouth. He was removing his chief jacket and let it drop on the floor, with a 'thud'. Along with his t- shirt also. The needle fell out of his arm, as he grabbed my hair as to pull my head to the side to raise a knife to my neck - cutting it.

With blood dripping down my front and shoulder, he quickly unbutton his belt and unzipped his pants and boxers. I was too paralyzed to register this into my head as he tortured me right there on the wall.

I screamed as he warmed into me again and again. He had enough of me, so he threw me on to the table. I choked as I tried to breathe past the blood and the gore. He suddenly in my face making me open my mouth before he put his well you know…. I gagged, almost threw up then and there, when his erection came on to me with out warning. He kept shoving it into my mouth. Out and in. Out and in. That was until he fell off the table in a heap on the floor, fast a sleep.

For me, that last like forever. And when I look back it lasts on like fifth to ten minuets every time he does this.

I glanced at the needle, and knew at once what it was. Heroin. Who could have guessed that off the bat? Me. Of course.

I limped up the steps, and lay in bed, just before I fell asleep. And probably forgetting about my cut up neck on the way . . .

**CARLISEL'S POV.**

I walked into my house, then at vampire speed, fled to my study. I locked the door as he leaned onto his desk for support.

It seems like every bone in my body was broken. Why does she flinch when ever I try to comfort her? What did I do wrong?

I looked back, as when I circled my arm around her, remembering the slight flinch to where her left arm is . . . is it broken? Or is it badly cut up like her neck is? Is she Emo?!

I hoped to dear god that she isn't. If so, I would chase her fears away, if I could, well . . . if she lets me.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door, making me jump. I let my guard down.

"I know you're in there, Carlisle! Open the door!" called Alice, on the other side of the door. I raised one of his eyebrows.

"Thought you'll be at school, Alice." said I as I unlocked the door to let her in. Nobody else is in the house instead for us.

"So . . . How's Bella?" asked Alice, jumping with excitement. I guarded her for a few seconds before saying a soft 'fine' to her direction. Alice scuffed like she didn't believe me.

"By the way . . . I had a version of you and Bella . . ." said Alice, casually, making me stared at her, with wide hopeful eyes. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I was going to tell you? Hell no." said Alice quickly, before she ran out of my study and out of the house before I could holler back to her.

X

**THE NEXT DAY!! well night, Bella's dad is off in a strip club. again I thought this as I typed it here. the strip club of this bolded line. not this chappy part. THE NEXT NIGHT!!**

**CARLISLE'S POV.**

"Uh . . . Hi, Doctor Cullen." said Bella as she looked confused to see the doctor on her doorstep. I laughed.

"I told you to call me Carlisle. Every body does!" I said lightly. I watch her hesitate for a few minutes, before letting me in.

I casually watched as she walked into the living room. It seems her leg – or her ankle seems to be spangled. My eyes narrowed with suspicion and anger to who ever hurt my angel.

Wait. What was that? Did _I_ just call my Bella an _angel_?

'Time will tell.' I thought firmly, as I followed her to the kitchen. Surprisingly, there was nothing that was cooking at the moment. I decide to get Bella to sit on the couch with me. She nodded as she headed to the couch in the living room. I sat next to her, and asked about her ankle. She quickly said it was just sprigged, nothing to worry about. I however wanted to see if it was broken. She sighed as she rested the one that I think that was broken on to my lap.

I caution my hand onto the bare skin, but caution or not, it was _cool_ for me, oddly, but to her it was cold. I gently pulled the fabric higher on her calf, to see large blots of bruises on there. If my heart was beaten then I would have felt my unbeaten heart stop then pick up, quicker than it was before.

The whole calf was covered with bruises, and to my relief, no rope burns like the one on her neck.

I was so into thoughts that I didn't note that Bella was hastily covering her bruised up leg.

I quickly was over her, with one hand beside her face, before she could breathe another breath to get up from this couch.

**A/N: SURPRISED?! SHOCKED HOW IT TURNED OUT?! TELL ME EVERYTHING! And I want more reviews! 37 reviews? I LOVE YOU PEOPLES!! THERE'S MORE TO COME!! I WILL DIFFIDENTLY PUT OUT SNEAK PEEKS PEOPLE! WHY? cause I stopped you on the best part of the story . . . sly grin + an evil grin  
**


	9. The whole chappy of TRAPED! VAMPS! OH MY

**A/N: peoples i did a look over what i want to be in the story and . . . it was fun doing it. really fun. **

**Here's the chapter hope you like it. Do NOT skip the whole thing. Carlisle and Esme talk is in here, and Carlisle and Bella's scene is here also. You know from where we left off.  
**

**7 **

**SCARY PAST**

"You can tell me anything here, and no one will know what happened to you." pleaded Carlisle, making her to sit in the chair. At first she didn't seems like she wanted to tell him this. At all. Then in the end, Carlisle apologies as he let her go. She went out quickly.

His eyes never left her back as she ran out of the hospital and into her car. He watched her as she drove back home where her nightmares began.

**Bella Pov. **

I just walked into the doorway before a huge sharp knife came right to my head, for I ducked right on time and heard the dull 'thud' as the knife went into the wood of the door instead of me.

I looked up to see my father with a needle in his arm – like an insane person – under a – WHAT THE hell IS THAT?? IS THAT A TREE?!

Not just any tree . . . but a freak'in Christmas tree! What is this! Is this a redone of The Heroin Diaries?! Is dad being Nikki Sixx! Hey! I love Nikki Sixx and Dad – well, you can guess – I HATE!

No way in hell I would let my dad try to be Nikki Sixx! Nauh! Never!

He was suddenly right next to me, hand under my chin, as his tongue was on my lips. He forcefully opened my mouth to get his tongue into my mouth. He was removing his chief jacket and let it drop on the floor, with a 'thud'. Along with his t- shirt also. The needle fell out of his arm, as he grabbed my hair as to pull my head to the side to raise a knife to my neck - cutting it.

With blood dripping down my front and shoulder, he quickly unbuttons his belt and unzipped his pants and boxers. I was too paralyzed to register this into my head as he tortured me right there on the wall.

I screamed as he warmed into me again and again. He had enough of me, so he threw me on to the table. I choked as I tried to breathe past the blood and the gore. He suddenly in my face making me opens my mouth before he put his well you know…. I gagged, almost threw up then and there, when his erection came on to me with out warning. He kept shoving it into my mouth. Out and in. Out and in. That was until he fell off the table in a heap on the floor, fast a sleep.

For me, that last like forever. And when I look back it lasts on like fifth to ten minuets every time he does this.

I glanced at the needle, and knew at once what it was. Heroin. Who could have guessed that off the bat? Me. Of course.

I limped up the steps, and lay in bed, just before I fell asleep. And probably forgetting about my cut up neck on the way . . .

**Carlisle**** Pov.**

I walked into my house, then at vampire speed, fled to my study. I locked the door as he leaned onto his desk for support.

It seems like every bone in my body was broken. Why does she flinch when ever I try to comfort her? What did I do wrong?

I looked back, as when I circled my arm around her, remembering the slight flinch to where her left arm is . . . is it broken? Or is it badly cut up like her neck is? Is she Emo?!

I hoped to dear god that she isn't. If so, I would chase her fears away, if I could, well . . . if she lets me.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door, making me jump. I let my guard down.

"I know you're in there, Carlisle! Open the door!" called Alice, on the other side of the door. I raised one of his eyebrows.

"Thought you'll be at school, Alice." said I as I unlocked the door to let her in. Nobody else is in the house instead for us.

"So . . . How's Bella?" asked Alice, jumping with excitement. I guarded her for a few seconds before saying a soft 'fine' to her direction. Alice scuffed like she didn't believe me.

"By the way . . . I had a version of you and Bella . . ." said Alice, casually, making me stared at her, with wide hopeful eyes. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I was going to tell you? Hell no." said Alice quickly, before she ran out of my study and out of the house before I could holler back to her.

Before I could go to the door, Esme- my wife- glided in. Looking beautiful as always, but looking at me differently. When did this happen? I wondered. She took a deep breath before saying, in a ringing bell,

"We need to talk, Carlisle. You know, catch up on things." She said clearly. I raised an eyebrow. What have I done? Did I treated her right? Dear god! I'll kill my self if I had been ignoring her.

"Sure honey." I said as I took a gently hold of both of her hands into mine as I guided her to the couch. "What is it that is bothering you?"

"Well, you know how we're – err- uncomfortable with each other?" I nodded, remembering the number of times that she was uncomfortable when ever I kiss her, or hug her. "You see- honey. Honey, you changed! Not just a tiny bite. Not your whole personality. Nothing like that at all. For the first time, I have seen your eyes brighten with joy, and happiness. For the first time, I notice that the bell of regret must ring to us that." She took a deep breath before she started again.

"That we don't seem to be together. Honey. I'm not trying to not hurt your feelings but seem its like fate stepped in and took us on a different road."

I stared at her. She was right. She was uncomfortable. I was uncomfortable.

It would be wise to leave but still stay together, rather than be locked into a marriage, for the rest of eternity, being uncomfortable.

"Don't worry. I see your point also, honey." I said as I patted her on the back. She welcomed it as a friendly jester than a husband's loving jester. She smiled friendly back at me as I was to her.

"That's not all that I've noticed." She said. She paused. "You've been going out a lot more, lately. And when Edward notices that I was on the right track, he quickly showed me were you gone. I saw you speaking to Bella in the front office. I could see how you were staring at her, trying to hide the love you had for her, afraid that she might run away from you. Your eyes held concerned and lots of compassion that I never knew you had. Carlisle, do you know what this is meaning?"

"What do you mean that I was staring at her?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded, that I was like that right in front of Bella. Esme laughed hard.

"So you didn't notice anything that you might be fall into? She's a fragile human teenager girl. You're a gentle 639 year old vampire. This is just hilarious! I'm so happy for you!"

"Wait! What?! You are asking for the impossible! Can't you tell that!" I said with difficulty of what I was hearing. Esme laughed again.

"When I saw you walking out, and at the same time, Bella turned around to glance at you, you guys were like standing together, side by side. Only you were walking and Bella was not. When I saw you guys both like that, facing me- honey! You guys belong together! You really do!" said Esme, excitedly.

I stared at her, with a frown on my face. How could she be there when I was walking out, facing her? I would have seen her in a tenth of a second.

Now I think of it . . . Alice did say that she saw a vision of me and Bella . . . but the question is . . . What _was_ happening in the vision?

Was she running away from me, as I confess my monster that is inside of me? Or was she hugging me, because I took care of her, secretly in love with her- though she never knows it? How could I be sure that she thinks of me only as Edward's father, and Dr. Carlisle Cullen?

I was suddenly was struck by the sadness that hit me.

She _would_ only look up at me as Edward's father, and Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I blinked and looked around the room, for I was alone again. Esme left, letting me think about Bella again.

**X**

"Uh . . . Hi, Doctor Cullen." said Bella as she looked confused to see the doctor on her doorstep. I laughed.

"I told you to call me Carlisle. Every body does!" I said lightly. I watch her hesitate for a few minutes, before letting me in.

I casually watched as she walked into the living room. It seems her leg – or her ankle seems to be spangled. My eyes narrowed with suspicion and anger to who ever hurt my angel.

Wait. What was that? Did _I_ just call my Bella an _angel_?

'Time will tell.' I thought firmly, as I followed her to the kitchen. Surprisingly, there was nothing that was cooking at the moment. I decide to get Bella to sit on the couch with me. She nodded as she headed to the couch in the living room. I sat next to her, and asked about her ankle. She quickly said it was just sprigged, nothing to worry about. I however wanted to see if it was broken. She sighed as she rested the one that I think that was broken on to my lap.

I caution my hand onto the bare skin, but caution or not, it was _cool_ for me, but to her it was cold. I gently pulled the fabric higher on her calf, to see large blots of bruises on there. If my heart was beaten then I would have felt my unbeaten heart stop then pick up, quicker than it was before.

The whole calf was covered with bruises, and to my relief, no rope burns like the one on her neck. I was so into thoughts that I didn't note that Bella was hastily covering her bruised up leg. I quickly was over her, with one hand beside her face, before she could breathe another breath to get up from this couch.

She froze. Eyes staring into my butterscotch colored eyes. Her heart stopped beating, and then picked up again. She didn't breath. Her eyes widen, as to notice our current condition. She looks so beautiful in shock also. More beautiful when she's happy. Her eyes lights up the nights, whenever she's happy. But unfortunately she is almost never happy. She is everything but happy. That's when I noticed where my other hand is.

It seems like my brain was disconnected from me, and was doing all the things that I was sure to have her run away from me. All I could do was watch as I placed a finger on her lips to stay quiet, as my other hand slide up to her hips. The hand that I put a finger on her went down her chin, to her neck, to her side of stomach.

_'STOP!!_**' **my heart yelled out for me, while my mind yelled _'GO!!'_ to me. Before I could do anything, I rested my head against her forehead, still staring at the chocolate pools of her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked softly – well my mind did that, for I was too shocked to see myself doing this to her.

Then a scent hit me. It shook me to the core. That smell, I smelled it around older women, like Esme – she has that smell, the smell of being opened. Wait a sec! Why would my angel have that smell?! Since when did she had sex? Then as I took another breathe in, the smell sort of changed into a bad kind of smell, like something horribly like –

No . . . Could someone have raped my angel? I would swear I would kill who ever did this to my angel. I looked squarely into her eyes.

"Did you got raped?" I whispered to her. I watched as her eyes widen, a heart skipped a beat. I . . . I think I guessed correctly.

"You know it doesn't always hurt. It could be enjoyable . . ." I whispered, as I ran my hand through her hair. She stared at me, with a stare I couldn't really tell, apart from the fear, and the 'what the hell are you talking about?!' kind of look.

My angel. My Bella. What was I going doing to her? I even couldn't even tell what I was doing. It looks like I was about to harass her, but knew full well that before I could do it, I would have killed myself before hurting anybody, and diffidently the one I loved. Wait a sec! Did I _love _her?

Was this what my family was trying to tell me? That I was falling hard for Bella? And the way I was different by going to her house and see if she was all right, and not hurt, by using up my vacation trips from my job? No! I couldn't do that! But what am I feeling? I couldn't tell 'cause – well my mind is doing all this while I'm watching myself kissing her slowly on the lips. . . . WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!

I could see Bella's eyes widen as I began to kiss her, along with my tongue slowly dragged itself across her lips.

There is no god.

I watched as Bella, tries to shove me away.

There never was a god.

I watched as Bella sighed to let my tongue go into her, as she closed her eyes, and begins to moan softly.

There's got to be no god. If there is one, then this couldn't have happened.

I could feel her giving her body to me, allowing me to get a stronger hold on her hips and the side stomach.

Somebody, save me.

She's a virgin. – I could tell that, but why me? She takes a hold on my coat.

Dear God, save me.

I watched as her frail fingers go through my wavy hair. I could feel heat coming off of her in waves towards me. I could feel the painful poundings in her lower half part of her body.

Oh. Holy. God. Tell me I'm making this up.

When does god come?!

Somebody save me from this grave sin!

I watched as I kissed lower on to her neck I licked were the pulse was. It was going ten times the regular rating. Her hands began to tighten on my hair. I didn't mind. Not at all.

Instead, I was still kissing her, while I was lifting her shirt up to reveal the bruises on there also. I kissed there also, along with licking it with my saliva. I could see the bruises healing after I did that. I went to her bruised up leg, but I was kicked hard in the stomach. I guess she wasn't ready for that. At least she had the guts to do that to a vampire instead of her own father.

I went back to her neck, loving the shiver she gotten as I licked lower to her collar bone. My hand was behind her neck, as I tried to see how her arms were. To my horror, there were loads of slashes across her arm, diagonal.

"What . . ." she started, but was cut off by me.

"Shhh . . ." I said.

She _was_ Emo. I licked that harder than the one on her stomach. She whimpered, in pain. Soon the cuts were enough to heal on their own. Was there glass in there?

I put my hand behind her neck and one on her back before gently lifting her to my lap. She sat into my lap perfectly, unlike Esme. That does get awkward. I let her leaned into me as I kissed her on the lips. She licked my lips surprisingly, but I let her go into my mouth. I slowly lay down, as she lay on top of me.

She suddenly felt tired for she laid there letting her tongue go in to her own mouth.

"Sorry . . . but your comfortable for me to sleep on you . . ." she whispered before she slept.

**Bella Pov.**

"Uh . . . Hi, Doctor Cullen." said I as I looked confused to see the doctor on my doorstep. He laughed, thankfully.

"I told you to call me Carlisle. Every body does!" he said lightly. He watches me hesitate for a few minutes, before letting him in.

He watched me as I walked into the living room. It seems he was studying my leg – or my ankle which is spangled but thankfully not broken. I watched as his eyes narrowed with suspicion and anger to who ever hurt me. He looked shocked for a few seconds before coming back to me.

'Time will tell.' I thought firmly, as he followed me to the kitchen. He seems to be surprised that there was nothing cooking at the moment. He asked me to sit on the couch with him. I nodded, as to not raise any suspicions, headed to the couch in the living room. After I sat down he asked about my ankle. I quickly made an excuse but he saw through it making me lay the worst leg on his lap.

He seemed to be cautious for some reason, until when he touched my bare skin, I knew why. It was _cold._ How can he be that cold? He gently pulled the fabric higher on my calf, to my horror, to see large blots of bruises on there. He stared at them then sighed as to notice that something was a missed. He seemed to be in thought that he didn't do anything while I hastily covering my bruised up leg. It was until when I was about to swing my legs to the ground did he respond.

One second he was staring at my bruised up leg, next second he was hovering over me with one of his hand caressing my cheek. I froze. I was in shock. I stared at those butterscotch colored eyes like I never seen them before. My heart stopped and started again, ten times its regular rates. I couldn't breathe. My eyes widen to notice where we were. His eyes soften suddenly as to be thinking something. I startled to notice that his finger was on my lips for me to be quiet.

He looked afraid suddenly, for what I do not know. As his finger stayed on my lips, his other hand slide to my hips. After that I felt the finger went down my chin, on to my neck then rested on the side of my stomach. He leaned into me, resting his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes, as though it was his life line.

"What happened?" he asked softly. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. Why? I don't really know. He was not harassing me. Even I knew that. But why is he doing this? Then his face changed into a half thoughtful, look and a horror look. He looked like he was shaken; by his eyes for his face was a face of calm to me. He breathed another breathe in. I looked at him confused as to what he is doing.

His eyes suddenly became bright, not with happiness, that was obvious - but with horror. Do I smell bad? I took a shower this morning. Maybe I didn't wash off the raping blood off to the person that did this to me last night. He looked squarely into my eyes.

"Did you get raped?" he whispered to me. He watched as my eyes widen, and my heart skipped a beat. He knew. Somehow he knew. But how? He laid more onto me. He sure didn't notice that.

"You know it doesn't always hurt. It could be enjoyable . . ." he whispered, as he ran his fingers through my hair. I stared at him, with fear in my eyes. He came closer. Before I knew it, his lips gently landed on to mine.

He was hesitant. Afraid that I would scream my lungs out for him to get out of the house and never see me again. My eyes widen, as he began to kiss my lips along with licking them also.

My god. He's like a god. But with a British accent. With golden blonde hair. With golden butterscotch colored eyes to match with his hair.

I tried to see scene in this but couldn't as I was trying to shove him away from me.

There is no god. Not like him. There never was a god. He's too perfect for me.

I give up, as I laid back, with a sigh to let his tongue go into me mouth. As he did I closed my eyes, and moaned softly.

There's got to be no god. If there is one, then this couldn't have happened.

I let myself be taken over by him, letting him get a stronger hold on my hips and the side of my stomach. I take a hold of his coat as my frail fingers go through his wavy hair. I could feel the painful poundings on the lower half of my body but paid no need. I could feel myself heating up quickly knowing that I might not be a virgin after this is over.

Somebody, save me. Dear God, save me.

He kissed lower on to my weak spot. It was on my neck were the pulse was. He began to lick it gently. I took a tight hold of his hair. He didn't seem to notice that.

Instead, he was still kissing me, while he was lifting my shirt up to reveal the bruises on there also. He kissed there also, along with licking it with his saliva. I could feel the bruises healing after he did that. He went to my bruised up leg, but I kicked him hard in the stomach. No way was I ready for that!

He went back to my neck, licking it in a way that makes me shiver, as he licked lower to my collar bone. His hand was behind my neck, as he tried to see how my arms were. Too late, he all ready saw the slashes across my arm, diagonal.

"What . . ." I started, but was cut off by him.

"Shhh . . ." he said.

Yep. I _am_ Emo. He licked that harder than the one on my stomach. I whimpered, in pain. Soon the cuts were enough to heal on their own. Was there glass in there? Yeah. There were about three nights ago after dad threw a plate at me.

He put his hand behind my neck and one on my back before gently lifting me to his lap. I sat into his lap. He let me leaned into him as he kissed me on the lips. I licked his lips surprisingly, but he let me go into his mouth. He slowly lay down, as I lay on top of him.

I suddenly felt tired for I laid there letting my tongue go in to my own mouth.

"Sorry . . . but your comfortable for me to sleep on you . . ." I whispered before I slept.

**A/N: Yes peoples. The scene was played again but both of Carlisle and Bella's pov. of that part and was wondering which do you like best. I thought it was a tie and thought it was good. More reviews. please. I don't really know if I have a sneak peek. I'll try to think about it.  
**


	10. Kicked Out

**A/N: peoples i did a look over what i want to be in the story and . . . it was fun doing it. really fun. **

**Here's the chapter hope you like it.**

**8 **

**NIGHTMARE**

_His rough hands were on me as he pressed me against his body. His hand went to his belt and undid it. His hand was over my mouth, blocking out my screams, as he started the torture. _

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!"

Bella came up with a hard whack in the head as her head met Carlisle's head.

"Ouch." she said.

"What happen?" asked Carlisle, ignoring Bella's questioning eyes. She looked confused.

How did he get here? She did let him in, they went to the kitchen, Carlisle asked to go sit on the couch, they sat, he asked to see if the ankle was broken, which led to her covering it up in a hastily state, about to get off the couch, stopped by Carlisle, asked if she was raped, got kissed with tongue, and sitting in his lap, laid down, then . . . nothing.

OH.

MY.

GOD.

Bella went pale. She looked away from him.

No. He didn't do what she thinks he did? Did he? He's kind, but is he willing to get her pregnant? And leave her? Probably not.

"Get . . . away from me." She choked out. Carlisle immediately got off the couch. He knew what she was thinking by the look on her face.

No way did they do that. They only kissed. Unless something else happened while she was sleeping. That will be him watching her.

"What . . . time is it?" asked Bella, still not looking at him. Carlisle looked at his watch. It was a quarter after eleven. Oh. Boy. This isn't good.

"It's a quarter after eleven. Wh-"

BANG!

The front door was open, and thundering steps were heard, coming toward the living room. Toward them. There stood Bella's dad, Charlie Swan, looking like a purple turning bright red tomato, angry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" yelled Charlie, as he pushed Carlisle toward the front door.

"AND STAY OUT!"

Carlisle looked up to see the door slammed into his face. He quickly walked off, muttering about 'the chief doesn't have a life' under his breath.

Charlie slowly turned around to Bella, a gleam in his eyes, told Bella to run. Run for her life. She did. As fast as she could, but he grabbed her wrist pulling her to him before he back handed her across her face, making her loose her balance and fall to the ground face down.

He kicked her, HARD, in the stomach. She hide her cried, enduring the pain within her self. He kicked her on the stomach, chest and back really harder. Harder than every hit. Her screamed as every hit, hit her fragile body. She gagged and gurgled as blood shot out of her mouth down her front quickly. Covering her neck and chin and chest with blood. He wasn't done. He was just getting started.

He slammed his foot on her ankle, making it almost broken. A screeching sound filled the air, making Bella a couple seconds to notice that it was her that is making that sound. The pain was unbearable.

She wants to die. Wished she was never been born. Wish that she wasn't here at all - but abandon. Wished that her father could just kill her instead getting in pain. No. Not pain. But as rape as well.

What time is it? Will it ever end? Was it an hour? Was it just fifth-teen minutes? She never could tell by this.

She felt her blood circling her, clinging onto her jacket, her jeans, and everything else. Her dad was some where else, but where, she knows not.

He came back with a kitchen knife. Bella's eyes closed, waiting for the more pain and the more blood coming out of her. Nothing happened. He wanted her to look at him as he does it. She creaked opened an eye, sure enough, he lunged slicing her neck.

Blood dripping down, she fainted.

Bella never did wake up that night.


	11. Who knew?

**A/N: peoples i did a look over what i want to be in the story and . . . it was fun doing it. really fun. **

**Here's the chapter hope you like it.**

**9 **

**PORT ANGLES  
**

Bella quickly but slowly got off the ground once she woke up. She dragged her self into the bath, washing for an hour making sure that everything was cleaned from the blood bath. Literally.

Once that was done she quickly dress, through painfully for her new wounds, and quickly drove to school. Right from the start, she knew that this wasn't going to be a good normal day.

She could see Jessica and Lauren, waiting to kick her hard also. She quickly got out of the car with her ripped-up backpack, and quickly ran to the school. By falling down by Lauren, who was snickering, non- stop. Both she and Jessica began to kick her on the back and stomach. Jessica on the stomach, while Lauren on the back.

Bella's vision got blurry until she heard a slightly rumble of growl in the air.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" asked a deep voice. Not just any voice but a Cullen's voice. It was Emmett. He glared at the two sluts with hatred, as he helped her up. He gently put her on her feet. Bella stumbled before she fell again, saved by Emmett.

"Thank you." She said softly, before she tried again, but Emmett wouldn't let her. He could smell the washed off blood still on her.

"You're all right?" he asked, still uncertain that she is completely fine. She nodded. His eyes were gold also. That's weird. He noticed something was off. A bruise was on her left cheek. It looked fresh.

"Is that a bruise?" he asked. She nodded. Bella meanwhile trying to make an excuse.

"It was them. Remember?" she asked. He nodded, not wanting her to be afraid of him. He watched as she walked away from him. Is she limping? If she lied then, he could at least tell her that he could see her limp from across a football field.

'What happened to her?' he thought not knowing that his family caught up to him.

"Who?" asked Edward, as Alice, Jasper, and Rosaline came walking up to him. His eyes stayed onto the girl's back.

"That girl. She is limping pretty badly to me." said Emmett as he watch his family glance at her. All of them agreed. That was fishy. They decided to tell this to Carlisle, and watch her for a couple of days.

At lunch they sat closer to her, just in case Jessica and Lauren deicide to beat her up for revenge. She sat alone so they sat with her.

"Oh! I'll leave!" said Bella as she hastily getting up to be stopped by Alice who smiled kindly at her.

"No. It's all right. We want to sit with you. How are you?" asked Alice, before she went blank for a few seconds before coming back to the world. Bella shook it off, before telling them she's fine and asked them how they were also. They all said well.

Jasper tries to determine what she is feeling, while Edward tries to get into her head. Nothing went well with the mind reading. Meanwhile Bella and Alice, talks more to each other. Pretty soon, the lunch was already over. Bella had to say that the fun lunch she ever had.

Right when she entered her history class, she paled. Something wasn't right. Through she couldn't put her finger on it. They all had golden eyes. That is way weird. Not that. But Edward and Jasper. They were staring at her, like trying to finger something out. She paled.

They knew also that she was raped.


	12. Avoid all possible ways 107

**A/N: peoples i did a look over what i want to be in the story and . . . it was fun doing it. really fun. **

**Here's the chapter hope you like it.**

**10**

**THEORY**

**Bella's Pov.**

How could I be stupid? Why?! Oh! Why did I see this coming? Calm down. Calm down. I can't calm down when I know about five people in this school knows that I was raped!

I took deep breathes, trying to look like I was doing my history homework. Some people were staring.

The good news it that the day is almost over in three minutes flat. Yeah! And then no. Dad will kill me again. Yes! The bell rang! **Wow that was quick**

Before I could take a couple running steps, I rammed into Emmett. Dang it! I quickly ran off the other way and quickly ran on the other corner. I should avoid them, yes. That will ease the question later.

I quickly got my ripped-up backpack, and ran to my truck. I drove faster than I intended and was home pretty quick. I slammed the door closed and locked it, before I ran to the kitchen to cook Charlie his dinner.

About thirty minutes later, the door bell rang.

Did my father forget his keys? If so then he'll be really angry and put it on me. I quickly walked toward it, before I unlocked it, and opened it. It was this creepy guy that is ugly but somehow cute at the same time, with dirty blond hair, and dark –what? – is that dark red eyes? Maybe I'm seeing things do to the blood loss from yesterday. He had no shoes. Interesting.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Can I drink your blood?" he asked. Man, he is stupid. What the hell did he mean by that? I quickly slammed the door into his ugly but cute face. I went back to the kitchen to see that the tacos were burning. Oh. Crap. That isn't good.

The sound of the cruiser coming up the drive way didn't help either. I quickly tried to get the now burned tacos on the table along with the silver wares on the table and the plates. I almost made it when Charlie came thundering into the kitchen with his chief outfit on. Obviously.

He sat down at the table looking at the tacos suspiciously. He then shrugged and started eating. I stood there waiting eagerly for any more commands. Once he was done he walked off toward the living room to watch T.V. I sighed with relief that there won't be any abuse for this evening. I quickly washed the dishes by hand and dried them and took them to their places. Once I did that, my dad called me to him.

"Yes, dad? What do you need?" I immediately asked him to be immediately being kicked in the stomach. I doubled over in pain immediately, crying out. I deeply regretted that. I watched as my father, pulled out his short knife and slashed a clean yet bloody slushy cut across my left face. I breathe in a calming breath to keep myself from breaking. I was close.

Then without warning he slashed at my neck again. I keep forgetting to put on that ribbon. Where is it again? I was too slow and too tired and hungry and too sleepy at this moment to notice what he is doing to my body. How did I come on the floor? I so so sleepy, in this sleepy place with this bad but sleepy father that I don't love at all in this sleepy world. So sleepy, so terribly sleepy in this sleepy world. I have no use. I can't keep up at all. All ways falling behind and abandon. Where the truth for me to use, for all I do is lose. I can't try anymore. I'm so sleepy on this sleepy rug that has sleepy blood red blood with sleepy dad with a sleepy –

ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	13. PREVIEW! FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**A/N: peoples i did a look over what i want to be in the story and . . . it was fun doing it. really fun. **

**Here's the chapter hope you like it.**

**11 **

**INTERROGATIONS**

Sharp kick in the ribs awoken me with a start. I quickly looked up to see my father smiling very evilly down at me before he kicked a last kick at my ribs before walking out the door. I glanced at the clock above the kitchen stove. It was six forty five. No wonder he was smiling evilly at me. I was late for school.

Ten minutes later.

I shoot right out of the house – well tried since the new bruises hurt like hell on me. I was right at school going over ninety per hour. That was my fastest driving I ever did. And probably my last.

I ran to class right after the bell range for the class to start. Edward said hi to me, and stared at me. I think I need to tell someone about this. What is with him anyway?

**A:N: THIS IS THE PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER 13!!**


	14. the whole chappy 13! Trouble!

**A/N: peoples i did a look over what i want to be in the story and . . . it was fun doing it. really fun. **

**Here's the chapter hope you like it.**

**11 **

**INTERROGATIONS**

Sharp kick in the ribs awoken me with a start. I quickly looked up to see my father smiling very evilly down at me before he kicked a last kick at my ribs before walking out the door. I glanced at the clock above the kitchen stove. It was six forty five. No wonder he was smiling evilly at me. I was late for school.

Ten minutes later.

I shoot right out of the house – well tried since the new bruises hurt like hell on me. I was right at school going over ninety per hour. That was my fastest driving I ever did. And probably my last.

I ran to class right after the bell range for the class to start. Edward said hi to me, and stared at me. I think I need to tell someone about this. What is with him anyway?

"So . . ." said Edward, "How is your dad?"

I stared at him. Why did he ask about my dad instead of me? Before I could stop myself I quickly said "I don't care."

He raised an eyebrow obliviously wondering why I don't like my father. I quickly tried to correct myself. What rhyme with dad? Dead?

"No I don't care if I'm dead." I quickly said. He shook his head.

"I said 'dad' not 'dead'." After that he left with that.

I groaned inside. What have I done?

After that class was finally done I quickly went to my car. I started to drive back to the home that I call war.

**X**

**Carlisle**** Pov.**

My kids just got home, and there is a big fight. Wonder what happened. I thought as I walked down stairs to the living room to see the big fight for myself.

"What is going on here?" I asked, slightly talking louder over the screams of anger from Edward.

"I can't read her mind!" yelled Edward before he ran out of the house into the forest. I looked at Jasper. Surely his powers never failed him. He nodded before he explained what happened yesterday and today.

"She sometimes feels lost when ever she feels like she's not here and then again, at lost hope when ever she can't seem to know what to do. Like at fights I think. That I don't get. When I watch Emmett help her out when these two girls starting beat the crap out of her, I feel loads of hopelessness and despair that almost like she might, just give up, and die. I don't know the rest. And once she almost lost it, when she sees something dead, like a bug being crushed by a pair a feet, during passing periods. She feels so strongly that I need to get away from school, myself." explained Jasper. I stared at him.

"Wha- what was beating up Bella?" I choked out. Jasper was the second to notice my love for Bella, so that didn't surprised him to see me choking like a retard.

"Their names are Lauren and Jessica. They're a son of bitches. I hate them also, so don't do anything, Carlisle." said Emmett, unexpectedly. I looked at him quickly before I fired off.

"How is she?"

"She is fine. I made sure she could stand, but she was limping pretty badly when I let go of her."

I nodded.

What is happening to Bella?

'Time will tell.' I thought.


	15. SNEEK PEEK

**A/N: peoples i did a look over what i want to be in the story and . . . it was fun doing it. really fun. **

**Here's a Never BEFORE SCENE SNEAK PEEK FOR YOU. THERE ARE 3 OF THEM. NONE OF THEM ARE IN ORDER AND DEFIANTLY THE LAST ONE POPPED INTO MY HEAD! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT WILL BE! EVIL GRINS Please note that NONE of these are the SAME pov. It could be all the same pov. it could be another all pov. it could be a different one. and it could be both.  
**

SP1

_Nobody's home. No one. Nada. I called until my sore throat couldn't take it any longer. I looked around to see a trail of blood behind me._

SP2

_Never in my life had I be this paralyzed with the fear that gripped into my dead heart. Time seems to freeze and this moment seemed to last the longest than all I had ever lived through._

SP3

_His eyes darken to me, as I croaked my head to the side. What happened? He said that he hunted but why did they darken? Is he still hungry?_

_He was suddenly right in front of me, gently pushing me onto what I know not._

**BEG . . . **


	16. 3 days of nights

**A/N: this isn't all of it . . . noticed the third night isn't there? . . . **

**12 COMPLICATIONS**

How was I supposed to know that I was about to get burn, because I didn't put food on the table when dad came in the door. He was so mad that he threw the burning leagsunia at me. It burned my clothes really hard making the heat go through my body hitting my skin and killing my cells.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BITCH!" he yelled at me as he was about to through me into my room. He has a lock on his side. On the other side . . . there is no lock there. Isn't that great! Please note Sarcasm!

He threw me in there, and I heard a lock being locked in place telling me that I'm going to be in here for a long time.

The question is.

How long?

**Carlisle**** Pov **

"So . . . Tell me this again." I said, slowly to these ugly preppy girls. I beat Emmett did this. Big major bump in the head, bruised faces and everything else on their body, bruised up bones, and probably suffocations was put into it.

By the looks of it so far. Yes. He did. No surprise there, unfortunately. I cursed him in my head.

"Okay, we were like- you know- like- like-like-like- um- like talking and was like- like- um- minding our own business, until this RETARD, comes up and knocks us out for no good reason! Ukk! Uhh! That was soo not fair!" said Lauren.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." was all I could say after that. That was it? Then how the other stuff comes up on their bodies?

"Do you know why you were hurt by Emmett?" I asked them, to see them shake their heads 'no'. I sighed.

"Emmett said that you two were kicking this girl." I said as I put out from my left pocket of my lab coat, a picture of Bella. Edward snatched it from her, for me. He asked her of course. When I looked at them more closely, I suddenly felt cold. Murderous was the wrong word, maybe 'rage' was more like it. They looked at each other, and being stupid, was the blonde one, was mouthing, 'How does he know?' to the other girl. The other girl and very small brain seemed to notice that I was glaring at them, with death glares.

"Hitting her back," I went on, watching their pained faces. Good.

"Her stomach."

"And her face."

They were dieing for me to stop, I could see that. They should die. Whoa! Not that literally but at least for them not to stay here with me. They wince when I paused again. I looked at each of their face.

"Do this again to this girl, I don't think Emmett – or anybody else like it at all. Understood? Oh. And if you try it again, just to let you know, I'll be watch if you do think about it. Good and good day. Okay?" I must have looked scary for they turned quiet pale as I started at them dead in the eye. Literally dead. I made a sign for them it was alright to go. They did quiet fast for a human, especially when they are scared to death.

The door slammed into a closed, as I looked away from the door to my left and ran my right hand through my hair, as I closed my eyes. I almost lost it. Is that a good thing? How protective am I for Bella?

That's it. I'm going to Bella's house.

**X **

**_Night 1_**

When I got there, it was somehow cute, and yet somehow shocking the way she sleeps. Is she that shy? So shy to curl up into a ball? She started to mutter things again. That's a good sign. She's not restless. I crept closer to her, letting my arms fold over themselves as I laid them onto the bed as I half stand on my knees. I look closely at her face. There were bruises there and there was a fresh cut across her left check. I sighed. Why doesn't she get help? What is wrong about that? Oh, right. They always think that they will get killed in the end anyway. Well, sorry to disappoint you my dear, but you only die if you don't tell someone about this. Like me! I can help you!

She suddenly hissed in pain as her hand flew toward her neck. I quickly rose in alarm.

'Not again! How many times does her father do that to her?!' I thought as I reach for the black ribbon and quickly pulled it before I examined the wound. It was worst than before! I quickly spit out the saliva and rubbed it against the fresh cuts. It healed after a couple minutes later. The only ones left were the ones that I first saw on her neck.

I began to go on the other side and lay there, running my right hand through her silk like hair. She began to sleep more deeply. I laid my hand on her forehead. Ninety- eight degrees. Not that bad. Though she should keep a close eye on that.

The sun came up before I knew it. It seemed too quickly for my liking. As I ran home to get ready for the hospital.

**X **

**Bella's Pov**

I awoke for some odd reason. Something seemed to be out of place. But what? I couldn't tell. My hand went absently to my neck. Instantly I knew. My neck that was once sore and cut up miraculously disappeared. The new wounds healed. All I could do was think one word.

'Carlisle.'

'What day is it?' I thought to myself, as I got out of bed and walked toward the door, and tried it. Sure enough it was locked.

I looked around my room. What can I do in here? I decided to read the book I had never read at all this year.

**X **

**Carlisle Pov**

I was shifting piles of papers away from my desk, to the other side of my office, when suddenly the phone range. I glanced at the caller I.D. It was Edward.

I picked up the phone.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. May I help you?" I said. My son quickly told me that Bella wasn't at school, and told me to mark the calendar from now on. I frowned.

"What is Alice seeing?" I asked. Again Edward tried to explained but was cut off by Alice herself.

"You need to so it is proof. Sorry but I can't tell you know but –"

I cut her off.

"I think I know what is happening." I said. I could hear Alice blinked in surprised.

"What do you think happened?" she asked.

"I think she is being abused and I know for sure that she is getting raped. I smelled it on her fresh when I came to her house two days ago." I said, as I hear Alice gasped in horror.

"No – n"

"It's true!"

"Well! That explain that thing that I saw with you and Bella! She liked it! Or at least by the way her heart was beating." said Alice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe she's sick? She's a big girl, and can take care of herself . . . and has the guts to kick a vampire but not her dad. Is that good enough reasons as to go to her house?" I asked. I could hear Alice blink.

"She kicked you?" she asked.

"Ah, huh." I said. She began to roar with laughter. I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed. I shut the phone off.

A thought kept nagging me. What am I doing here? Why am I not helping her out when she need it? Oh. Right she doesn't know that – I think – I know that she is being abused. Still, I did heal her while she was sleeping. I forgot to put the ribbon back on her. Okay. That is a diffidently a good reason to go to her house.

I checked the clock. Two o' clock am. Perfect. I was out before I know it.

**X**

**_Night 2 _**

She was asleep when I got there. That's natural. There was loads of blood. Not natural. Her father doesn't beat her that much. Does he? I don't really know but I know that he doesn't go into her room. More importantly the blood was dripping down from her neck. My god. I will kill her so called father for this.

I quickly pulled the ribbon off of her neck and was greeted a more viscous site. I paid no heed as I licked the wound. The wound was that worst that I could not put the saliva on there. I had to lick till it started to heal a lot faster. Her heart beat was beating like a humming bird. Uh. Oh.

I felt hands in my hair. I heard a couple of skipped beats in her heart beat. She froze. But after a few seconds she tried to get up. I held her down. I hear a whimper followed by a moan of pain from her.

Aren't the cuts healed up yet? I hunted yesterday so the venom would make an extra effort to the healing powers that I gotten. None my family knew about this. The hands in my hair became limp. I hear the heart beat beating less. I glanced at Bella, hoping her heart was not dieing. She was just sleeping.

Hmmm . . . do that more . . . I starting to like that. Anyway . . . back to her wounds . . . they finally healed up. I was worried there. A then again, it suspends how deep the wound is and how big it is, it will take for it to heal. But were the other blood came from? I looked at her wrists. Oh. No. Please don't tell me she started to cut herself again! I licked that also. It was worst than I last saw it, when I first kissed her.

That took long also, and as angry as I was with her so called father, I couldn't do anything for the sun came up again. I escaped with out a trace.

**X**

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up as always, while secretly hoping that one day I wouldn't wake up. I groaned as a sharp pain came up inside my stomach, sharper than it was before. I knew how long I have to live if he was to starve me to death. Only about five weeks and three more days and then I would be dead in my happy and sad terrible world.

My hand went to my neck automatically. The cuts from yesterday were healed. I knew who was in my room when I awoke in the three in the morning. One word.

Carlisle.

It has a good ring to it. Maybe I should think of it more often. I looked back to the memory of it. Through it was a blur. But that didn't eras the softness of his hair through my fingers. Nor the marble cold body through all that clothes as he held me down as he slowly healed me together again.

I went to school after dad unlocked the door in the third morning for I quickly went to my classes without a breakfast. On the down side I was STARVING! To add up the bad things, I was cranky, and really dead cranky.

The school went good so far. Edward and Alice talked to me, while Emmett kidnapped me to play with him. I never thought he liked to play tag and hide and seek. I thought that was funny. He told me his girlfriend that looks like a model, was Rosaline and her twin was Jasper. At first when I saw them, I thought he was like my dad, but instead he was my personal teddy bear. But the day of regret, must end as I walked to my home that I call hell and war.

HOLD UP! Nobody told me that I have to go home. I could have runaway from there a long ago. Why should he care? He hates me! He told me! He could celebrate if I was dead or was murdered for all the enemies at my school!

But one question.

Where would you go if you were abused and raped? Sure I could go to Mary J. Bloaged and Lutacrise and be a runaway, but sadly that doesn't exist. Instead was an old pile of dirt for me that is in a jar. I got a jar of dirt. I got a jar of dirt. Crash! The end. End of the story. Hope you like it.

**BEG . . .but thats not all of it . . . i don't think . . .  
**


	17. THE COMPLETE 3 DAYS OF NIGHTS!

**A/N: This is it everybody! Enjoy! There is some of the third night in it but there is still more to come. stick around. **

**12 COMPLICATIONS**

**

* * *

.  
**

How was I supposed to know that I was about to get burn, because I didn't put food on the table when dad came in the door. He was so mad that he threw the burning leagsunia at me. It burned my clothes really hard making the heat go through my body hitting my skin and killing my cells.

.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BITCH!" he yelled at me as he was about to through me into my room. He has a lock on his side. On the other side . . . there is no lock there. Isn't that great! Please note Sarcasm!

.

He threw me in there, and I heard a lock being locked in place telling me that I'm going to be in here for a long time.

.

The question is.

.

How long?

* * *

**Carlisle**** Pov **

**

* * *

.  
**

"So . . . Tell me this again." I said, slowly to these ugly preppy girls. I beat Emmett did this. Big major bump in the head, bruised faces and everything else on their body, bruised up bones, and probably suffocations was put into it.

.

By the looks of it so far. Yes. He did. No surprise there, unfortunately. I cursed him in my head.

.

"Okay, we were like- you know- like- like-like-like- um- like talking and was like- like- um- minding our own business, until this RETARD, comes up and knocks us out for no good reason! Ukk! Uhh! That was soo not fair!" said Lauren.

**A/N:shiver CRREEEPPY. I KNOW . . . **

.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." was all I could say after that. That was it? Then how the other stuff comes up on their bodies?

.

"Do you know why you were hurt by Emmett?" I asked them, to see them shake their heads 'no'. I sighed.

.

"Emmett said that you two were kicking this girl." I said as I put out from my left pocket of my lab coat, a picture of Bella. Edward snatched it from her, for me. He asked her of course. When I looked at them more closely, I suddenly felt cold. Murderous was the wrong word, maybe 'rage' was more like it. They looked at each other, and being stupid, was the blonde one, was mouthing, 'How does he know?' to the other girl. The other girl and very small brain seemed to notice that I was glaring at them, with death glares.

.

"Hitting her back," I went on, watching their pained faces. Good.

.

"Her stomach."

.

"And her face."

.

They were dieing for me to stop, I could see that. They should die. Whoa! Not that literally but at least for them not to stay here with me. They wince when I paused again. I looked at each of their face.

.

"Do this again to this girl, I don't think Emmett – or anybody else like it at all. Understood? Oh. And if you try it again, just to let you know, I'll be watch if you do think about it. Good and good day. Okay?" I must have looked scary for they turned quiet pale as I started at them dead in the eye. Literally dead. I made a sign for them it was alright to go. They did quiet fast for a human, especially when they are scared to death.

.

The door slammed into a closed, as I looked away from the door to my left and ran my right hand through my hair, as I closed my eyes. I almost lost it. Is that a good thing? How protective am I for Bella?

.

That's it. I'm going to Bella's house.

* * *

**X **

**

* * *

_Night 1_**

* * *

.

When I got there, it was somehow cute, and yet somehow shocking the way she sleeps. Is she that shy? So shy to curl up into a ball? She started to mutter things again. That's a good sign. She's not restless. I crept closer to her, letting my arms fold over themselves as I laid them onto the bed as I half stand on my knees. I look closely at her face. There were bruises there and there was a fresh cut across her left check. I sighed. Why doesn't she get help? What is wrong about that? Oh, right. They always think that they will get killed in the end anyway. Well, sorry to disappoint you my dear, but you only die if you don't tell someone about this. Like me! I can help you!

.

She suddenly hissed in pain as her hand flew toward her neck. I quickly rose in alarm.

.

'Not again! How many times does her father do that to her?!' I thought as I reach for the black ribbon and quickly pulled it before I examined the wound. It was worst than before! I quickly spit out the saliva and rubbed it against the fresh cuts. It healed after a couple minutes later. The only ones left were the ones that I first saw on her neck.

.

I began to go on the other side and lay there, running my right hand through her silk like hair. She began to sleep more deeply. I laid my hand on her forehead. Ninety- eight degrees. Not that bad. Though she should keep a close eye on that.

.

The sun came up before I knew it. It seemed too quickly for my liking. As I ran home to get ready for the hospital.

* * *

**X**

**Bella's Pov**

* * *

.

I awoke for some odd reason. Something seemed to be out of place. But what? I couldn't tell. My hand went absently to my neck. Instantly I knew. My neck that was once sore and cut up miraculously disappeared. The new wounds healed. All I could do was think one word.

.

'Carlisle.'

.

'What day is it?' I thought to myself, as I got out of bed and walked toward the door, and tried it. Sure enough it was locked.

.

I looked around my room. What can I do in here? I decided to read the book I had never read at all this year.

* * *

**X **

**Carlisle Pov**

**

* * *

.  
**

I was shifting piles of papers away from my desk, to the other side of my office, when suddenly the phone range. I glanced at the caller I.D. It was Edward.

I picked up the phone.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. May I help you?" I said. My son quickly told me that Bella wasn't at school, and told me to mark the calendar from now on. I frowned.

"What is Alice seeing?" I asked. Again Edward tried to explained but was cut off by Alice herself.

"You need to so it is proof. Sorry but I can't tell you know but –"

I cut her off.

.

"I think I know what is happening." I said. I could hear Alice blinked in surprised.

.

"What do you think happened?" she asked.

.

"I think she is being abused and I know for sure that she is getting raped. I smelled it on her fresh when I came to her house two days ago." I said, as I hear Alice gasped in horror.

.

"No – n"

.

"It's true!"

.

"Well! That explain that thing that I saw with you and Bella! She liked it! Or at least by the way her heart was beating." said Alice.

.

I rolled my eyes.

.

"Maybe she's sick? She's a big girl, and can take care of herself . . . and has the guts to kick a vampire but not her dad. Is that good enough reasons as to go to her house?" I asked. I could hear Alice blink.

.

"She kicked you?" she asked.

.

"Ah, huh." I said. She began to roar with laughter. I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed. I shut the phone off.

.

A thought kept nagging me. What am I doing here? Why am I not helping her out when she need it? Oh. Right she doesn't know that – I think – I know that she is being abused. Still, I did heal her while she was sleeping. I forgot to put the ribbon back on her. Okay. That is a diffidently a good reason to go to her house.

.

I checked the clock. Two o' clock am. Perfect. I was out before I know it.

* * *

**X**

**_Night 2 _**

_

* * *

.  
_

She was asleep when I got there. That's natural. There was loads of blood. Not natural. Her father doesn't beat her that much. Does he? I don't really know but I know that he doesn't go into her room. More importantly the blood was dripping down from her neck. My god. I will kill her so called father for this.

.

I quickly pulled the ribbon off of her neck and was greeted a more viscous site. I paid no heed as I licked the wound. The wound was that worst that I could not put the saliva on there. I had to lick till it started to heal a lot faster. Her heart beat was beating like a humming bird. Uh. Oh.

.

I felt hands in my hair. I heard a couple of skipped beats in her heart beat. She froze. But after a few seconds she tried to get up. I held her down. I hear a whimper followed by a moan of pain from her.

.

Aren't the cuts healed up yet? I hunted yesterday so the venom would make an extra effort to the healing powers that I gotten. None my family knew about this. The hands in my hair became limp. I hear the heart beat beating less. I glanced at Bella, hoping her heart was not dieing. She was just sleeping.

.

Hmmm . . . do that more . . . I starting to like that. Anyway . . . back to her wounds . . . they finally healed up. I was worried there. A then again, it suspends how deep the wound is and how big it is, it will take for it to heal. But were the other blood came from? I looked at her wrists. Oh. No. Please don't tell me she started to cut herself again! I licked that also. It was worst than I last saw it, when I first kissed her.

.

That took long also, and as angry as I was with her so called father, I couldn't do anything for the sun came up again. I escaped with out a trace.

* * *

**X**

**Bella's Pov**

* * *

.

I woke up as always, while secretly hoping that one day I wouldn't wake up. I groaned as a sharp pain came up inside my stomach, sharper than it was before. I knew how long I have to live if he was to starve me to death. Only about five weeks and three more days and then I would be dead in my happy and sad terrible world.

.

My hand went to my neck automatically. The cuts from yesterday were healed. I knew who was in my room when I awoke in the three in the morning. One word.

.

Carlisle.

.

It has a good ring to it. Maybe I should think of it more often. I looked back to the memory of it. Through it was a blur. But that didn't eras the softness of his hair through my fingers. Nor the marble cold body through all that clothes as he held me down as he slowly healed me together again.

.

Should I wake up when he arrives again in the dead of night? Should I just pretend that I am asleep while he heals me up again? If I try to talk to him, maybe he will leave me, before I could utter word. That what I don't want to happen at all.

.

I need help. Some kind of help that doesn't get my father angry. I need to talk to someone, about theses issues. Someone that I can trust with these bloody secrets that are dieing to leak out. I trust Alice, more than Edward, but mostly Carlisle more than anything else.

.

Maybe I should just forget it and plan on my escape from this war that I call home. Do I have anything in this bloody room?! Seriously – it is bloody. Blood on the sheets. Blood on the floor. Dry blood on the counters in my bathroom. And diffidently there is blood on the knife and the razor that I sometimes use to cut my wrists with. Get used to it peoples.

.

Dad is an alcoholic. He drinks everything that is whine to weed to heroin. There's a funny thing about heroin. When he first tried it, it looked like the room was spinning, and he throw up. When he was done with it, only I could think only the dumb of the dumb would take it again, and the problem is that he could take it again. So the more he does it, he doesn't throw up like he used too – instead – he throw up if he doesn't take it. It was like he was acting like it was a warm blanket that keeps him warm all through out the day and night. I still don't get about heroin. It's stupid. No offence to any other alcoholic people that might be reading it and about to bang their head on their computer to kill what ever is on the screen.

.

I looked around the room and got up to go and find the missing tools starting with the closet . . .

* * *

**X**

**

* * *

**_**Night 3 **_

**Carlisle**** Pov**

**

* * *

**.

I looked out of my office window, my mind wondering on what would happen if I woke her up. Would she scream, and causing her father to get her? But what if it was her father that raped her on the night before I came to her house? My thoughts were jumbled to no end as I walked out of the hospital toward my car. Something told me that it wouldn't happen like that. My conscious said it was another thing entirely that would happened but what?

.

I suddenly rammed my foot on the pedal, of the car. It jerked forward, going a little more over the one hundred speeds that I normally go to. I stopped on the curve around the corner before Bella's house. I walked briskly toward the sleeping house. My conscious told me to run more faster than I would have toward the window of her house. That it'll everything will be all right.

.

I climbed onto the huge tree and jumped through the window with ease. I looked toward the bed to see her in a deep sleep. Still something was off. Was it her heart? Doesn't look like it as far as I know. I smelled the air – full of blood. Even the floor was bloody. But where is that coming from? I crept toward the closet. It seemed to be screaming for my attention since I have been going to her room.

.

I push all the clothes away and there – on the floor – in root beer bottles that you can get at any grocery store – were filled up with horribly like –

**Blood. _SO you will find your spot. _**

This can't be happening. This can't be _her_ blood. She must have been doing this forever. Ever since . . . ten, or maybe older. I hope.

.

I pushed away more clothes to meet more of bottles of blood. I looked at the end of the closet to see more. If I had blood in me, I would be like this all ready, but more cold than before. Even more colder than this.

.

I turned around to look at the shy girl that was in bed asleep. I walked toward her, my eyes never leaving her face. I crouched by her bed with my arms folded in front of me. I reach my right hand out to pull some of her hair out of her face. Should I lie next to her? But what if she wakes up? Then what do I do? No. I shouldn't. It's too risky. Other than that – what if her father comes in and to see me with her? I try not to think how fast it would spread if that would happen.

.

I blinked, when I noticed that I was running my hand through her hair. She still slept. I watched as my hand went over a bruise and a clean cut on her left cheek. I put saliva on the cut and the bruise. It healed easily.

.

A hand grabbed my wrist. I blinked slowly as I turned my gaze to her face. Sure enough, her eyes were open, looking at me with a look that I couldn't reprehend.

.

"So . . . You heal people up like this? When they are not looking?" she asked. I blinked.

.

"No. Only if there is nothing to heal the wounds itself." I said. Bella stared at me. "So . . . you know it was me that was creeping into your bedroom window. Huh?"

.

Bella nodded. She didn't seem to be disturbed by it at all. On the contrary, she looked calm for some odd reason.

.

"So . . . you saw the bottles that I have in the back of my closet? Nice aren't they?" she laughed as I grimaced with distaste from it and yet still interested why she saved her blood at the same time.

.

"I do faint a lot from the blood loss. I drink them when ever I need them. There's a hidden refrigerator within the walls of my closet. Found it when I came here every summer." she said, as through it was weather. I shook my head as I got up to lay onto the bed with her. I scooted closer to her. She scooted closer to me. Before I could do anything she kissed me on the cheek.

.

I was stunned . . . and suddenly I felt joy exploded within me. I watched as she fell into a slumber again. I made sure that my cold body didn't touch her warmed – all most hot body.

.

Life seemed so good right then and there. What worst could happen?

.

Oh. Right.

.

The sun. GRRR . . .

.

Before I went out of the house I heard an unmistakably sound of a lock being unlocked.

.

He was starving her . . .

.

I hate him . . .

.

Without looking back, I disappeared without a sound.

* * *

**X**

**Bella Pov**

**

* * *

.  
**

I went to school after dad unlocked the door in the third morning for I quickly went to my classes without a breakfast. On the down side I was STARVING! To add up the bad things, I was cranky, and really dead cranky.

.

The school went good so far. Edward and Alice talked to me, while Emmett kidnapped me to play with him. I never thought he liked to play tag and hide and seek. I thought that was funny. He told me his girlfriend that looks like a model, was Rosaline and her twin was Jasper. At first when I saw them, I thought he was like my dad, but instead he was my personal teddy bear. But the day of regret, must end as I walked to my home that I call hell and war.

.

HOLD UP! Nobody told me that I have to go home. I could have runaway from there a long ago. Why should he care? He hates me! He told me! He could celebrate if I was dead or was murdered for all the enemies at my school!

.

But one question.

.

Where would you go if you were abused and raped? Sure I could go to Mary J. Bloaged and Lutacrise and be a runaway, but sadly that doesn't exist. Instead was an old pile of dirt for me that is in a jar. I got a jar of dirt. I got a jar of dirt. Crash! The end. End of the story. Hope you like it.

.

* * *

**_YESS THIS IS THE END OF IT!! JKJKJKJKJK!! HAHAH! THAT NOT THE END HERE IT IS! I'M EVIL HAHAHA!_**

**_

* * *

.  
_**

I ran into the forest by the school and went to the park. I was still walking when a car came up toward me. I looked up at it and smiled at it. My smile didn't last long. Why you asked? Well first, the car is actually a cruiser and beside that – it spelled in capital blue letters POLICE!! Second, sadly it was my father.

.

Before I knew what was happening I was in the car and was droved home with an raging father. When I got home he grabbed my hair as we went down to the stairs.

.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU RAN OFF SOME WHERE!! UNDERSTAND?!" He screamed into my ear, making me whimper. I was thrown onto the floor in my room and again heard my dad's husky breathing along with a sound of a zipper being pulled down.

.

I screamed but it wasn't for that he was about to rape me then and there but to feel a butcher knife cutting into my back again and again.

.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!! YOU ARE UNGLY AS YOUR MOTHER!! AND STUPID BITCH!!" He screams as he flipped me over to cut my stomach before lunging to my neck. I screamed before I blacked out again.

.

* * *

**X **

* * *

.

I looked around to see that I was alone again, I quickly when to the dresser to get the knife and began to cut my wrists. Harder than I ever done them before. I screamed as I felt my warm blood going out of them. I could see big blotches of black spots in front of my eyes before I fell to the ground on last.

.

Instead I felt cold hands on me along a low muttering voice saying things I couldn't really hear clearly. I jumped when I felt something wet licking at my wrists again and again.

.

Something triggered for I quickly clanged onto consciousness to see Carlisle with his mouth on my left wrist licking the blood off my wrist and healing them. I fell into a deep sleep before long.

.

* * *

**_SADLY THIS IS THE FINAL END OF THE CHAPTER!! silence ALL RIGHTLY THIS AN EXTRA BONUS!! WANT MORE REVIEWS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THAT I GOT! REALLY DID LIKE THEM!! _**

**_.  
_**

**_SNEAK PEEK!! THIS IS WAY INTO THE STORY SO DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP!!_**

**_._**

_**/SNEAK PEEK/**_

* * *

.

His eyes darken to me, as I croaked my head to the side. What happened? He said that he hunted but why did they darken? Is he still hungry?

.

He was suddenly right in front of me, gently pushing me onto what I know not. My eyes widened. He leaned forward to place his lips onto mine. I felt something pushing me from my back as my body went against his body. His hand was under my chin as he tilted it up toward the sky, for I felt the familiar cold lips on my neck as his tongue licked my pulse point making me loose conscious.

.

**_Oh! Oh! Got you there you need to review! _**

**_.  
_**

**_Tell me if you like that sneak peek! (I want to see if you're excited for more.) _**

WHAT DO YOU LIKE IN THIS CHAPTER? (I really want to know what you like about this chapter. Do you think about that it turned out great? Or no?)

.

**_PLEASE TELL ME THIS. WILL YOU PLEASE? _**

**_.  
_**

**_OR NO CHAPTER . . . I'M SERIOUS ABOUT THIS. (Deadly serious.) _**

.

**Remember when Angelina asked for Bella to come with them to go prom shopping? Well I'll think of something. . . . . **

.

**And that's when you all queale like crazy fans . . .  
**


	18. Rape me

**A/N: This is it everybody! Enjoy! There is some of the third night in it but there is still more to come. stick around. **

**13 BALANCING**

I went to school again. It went normal again. Jessica and Lauren didn't even bother me. They looked slightly scared when ever they find me with Emmett. That's odd. What did Emmett do to them? I shook that thought out of my head as I walked into English. I walked over to my table where Angelina was sitting. I sat on her left as I waited for the class to start. She seemed to be more shyer than normal. Is it me or am I being too observant here? She took a breathe before talking to me.

"Um . . . I was wondering if you want to go prom shopping with me?" she asked. I blinked. What prom shopping?

"Sure." I said as I watch her beam up at me. "I'm not going to the prom, but I would like to go to get some books, if that is fine with you?"

She nodded as Mr. Elmer started to talk to the class. It was dull through out the rest of the day. I went to my car to get ready for the trip. Once I was ready, Angelina's car was all ready parked in front of my house. I ran toward it. I got in and smiled when I heard the classical channel on the radio. We got something to eat on the way for I was thankful since I didn't get lunch even.

She parked at the store as we both hopped out to get into the store. She looked over at the reds.

"Maybe you should try the purple or the green, since it looks great on your skin color." I suggested. She nodded her thanks to me, extremely grateful that I knew on the colors better than she can.

I looked around the room with slightly boredom. Her other friend she brought along was Jessica. She never knew what happen to me on the day that Jessica and Lauren kicked the crap out of me. I looked back at Angelina again to be astounded by the beautiful dress she was wearing. It was purple and fit great on her. I applauded. She smiled at the way I was trying to say that was the one.

Couple minutes later, I was walking around the sidewalks at night. I pulled my jacket closer to me, as the wind blew past me. I went into a bookstore to find the book I wanted to buy. Once I got it I went out on the streets again. As I walked by I saw a mob of people coming toward me. As I got a closer look, I noticed it was just guys being jerks. I pasted them silently, for I slide into the shadows. They didn't notice. I kept walking on toward the prom store.

I turned another corner to casually look over my shoulder to see a guy walking a couple feet away from me. I looked straight and walked on. Before I could come to the corner, three more men came around the corner. I looked behind me to see not just one but four men. My eyes widened. I was being hurtled. They were the predator and I'm the prey they wanted.

"Hey! What's up! Where were you?" asked a booming voice of one of the men in front of me. The others didn't reply. I walked quickly to the other side of the road. They fallowed me. My heart pounded in my chest as panic overflowed me. I start to look over my should to start speed walking when I noticed that the seven men were about two feet away from me.

"Here have my purse." I said. They all shook their heads, while at the same time slide a smile that chilled me to the bones.

"We don't want that." One of them said. Two of them started to walk faster toward me. I stopped as I threw my purse at one of their thick heads. That caught them off guard. Did I look that fragile? I looked to see a silver Volvo coming and passed me. Next thing was another car – or I think it is a car – I couldn't tell because it was so dark out here. Without thinking I stepped in its way. I waited for the bellow of pain I will endure in the next millisecond. None came.

Surprisingly it shrived around me and stopped into halt as it turned itself off. I stared at it. The men were staring also in stunned silence. Something was familiar here. That car is black. The moon was out. But there was no rain. It made since to me.

Not only that – the de ja vu that was hitting on me a few minutes ago – now made since. The black car wasn't any car – but a Mercedes S55 AMU. Before I know it, the passenger's door was open and I heard a struggle of air behind me. I quickly turned around to see, Carlisle, holding up one of the rapiers, with only one hand, with anger glowing in his eyes.

He suddenly let go of him, and turned away while quietly said to me to get in the car. I did. Once I closed the door, he speed off, almost ran over a reaper while he was at it. The car ride to nowhere was uncomfortable. Why hasn't he talked to me? Will he hit me like my dad does when ever he stares at me?

He seemed too looked calm yet some what pissed off at the same time. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, seemly lost. He looked at me then the road then at me again.

"Are you all right?" he asked. I nodded. My hair was still on end. "Heard about them. Those guys. I was hopping if you did know about the rape cases, since your father is a police. I would have thought he would have told you about them. Guess he didn't."

He became quiet, as he drove some where. I have known idea where he was taking me. He stopped by the prom shop and we both got out of the car to meet Jessica and Angelina. They came up to me, both shocked that Carlisle Cullen was in the car with me.

"We're so sorry! We got hungry and eat without you! Sorry!" said Angelina. Both she and Jessica looked curious about how Dr. Carlisle Cullen was here of all the sudden. I paled. What could I say? I was in trouble and he helped me out? I guess that was good enough. Carlisle again, saved me from explaining.

"I saw her getting trouble with boys, so by the looks of it, I could help her out." said Carlisle, simply. They looked turned to me at once. Both – I guess – was wondering 'what boys?' and 'what kind of trouble?' – By the way their faces looked concerned for me. Well. Mostly Angelina. Jessica looked like she missed the opportunity of killing me for good.

"Could I take her to get something to eat since you guys all ready eat something?" he asked, leaving them dazed again. Jessica nodded and took Angelina's hand and starts to walk away from us. I shrugged and looked up at Carlisle in question. Was he mad?

He took me to his car again and got me into the car before he went into the car and drove off toward a restaurant. We got out and went into the restaurant. The waiters gave us a table and a seat. I looked around nervously. Carlisle was looking at me with narrowed eyes. I finally conjured up enough courage to asked him something.

"Are you mad?" I asked. He blinked. He shook his head but stopped when I narrowed my eyes at him, for sighed.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at those men." He said. He face turned graved. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to stop from hurting them. I'll call them in, in the morning, when I go to work."

A waitress came to asked what I would like I took one glance and picked the ravel Ollie and spaghetti. The waitress nodded and went to the kitchens to make them. I looked at Carlisle, feeling like I was a burden to him.

"Sorry." I said softly. He blinked, and frowned.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Bella. You were in trouble, and you needed help." He said. I shook my head.

"For being a burden to you." I said. He looked at me, not believing me at all.

"You are not a burden to me. You're not a burden to your friends. Who told you that you were a burden?" he asked, softly. I shook my head. I couldn't tell him.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked. "Did Edward help you out?"

He groaned. I tensed, afraid that I hit his bad side. Edward does have a bad side. I met it here and there. I never did met Carlisle's bad side. He cracked an eye opened to gaze at me, before he answered.

"Okay. This may sound absurd to you but . . ." he took a deep breath.

"Edward can read minds. He can't read yours for that is why he hangs out with you at school most of the time. Alice, however, can see the future and saw this happening. Of what would happen if I didn't come to you."

I blinked then a smile light up my face. Carlisle looked at me with confusion and surprise on his face. "So you have the healing powers huh?"

He nodded.

"Aren't you married?" I asked softly. He looked at me a couple seconds.

"I was. I got devoiced. It just the relationship that I had was uncomfortable." He explained. All this time I thought he was cheating! Then no. He was kind and everything. He would surely talk this out. I all ways noticed that he had too wedding rings on him. That must be his once was wife.

He suddenly was doing something to his hand, for he was looking down, before laying an object on the table.

It was the ring.

Of the wife from before. I looked up at him confused. He shrugged.

"Want you to try it on . . ." he said, casually. I frowned with worry on my face. What if the once wife was mad at me for touching her jewelry? Slowly I took my hand across the table and picked up the ring. I put it on my finger. It fitted perfectly. I blinked in surprised. I looked up to him and showed him the ring on my hand.

He smiled.

**A/N: This scene changes everything. So there is more Bella being happy and less of her beep beep beeping dad. as somebody proudly put it. i never thought it would end like this. **


	19. Is this a Date?

**A/N: This is it everybody! Enjoy! There is some of the third night in it but there is still more to come. stick around. **

**13 BALANCING**

"It fits." He said casually. I took it off and let it fall into his open hand. He had a half smile on his face. Was something up? What _else_ did Alice see?

"So . . . did Alice see something that might happen some time?" I asked casually. He looked sharply at me, that I looked down at the very interesting napkin. He seemed to hesitate before he some what shook his head with a 'yes'.

I looked up see clearly at him. His lips were thinning up. Some was diffidently was up. On the other thing is why did he kept his once wife's ring? Was he getting married again? Did he found his true lover finally? These questions I wish I could ask but sadly can't. I frowned with concentration on something entirely different.

Is . . . this a date? I thought to my self. Why did he pick me? I'm just a normal person that is really clumsily. I get abused and raped almost every living day of my life. What's so special about me?

I suddenly felt cold. Numb even. What does he see in me? I was distracted as the food came in front of me. I quickly began to eat it. He looked at me, above his hands that were laid on top of each other while his elbows were on the table.

Once I was done eating, we left to get into his car. Once I was in the car, he was already in there. So what are we going to do now? He looked ahead for a few moments before the cell phone suddenly rang, causing us to jump in surprised.

He picked it up.

"Yes. Dr. Cullen is here. What can I help you?" he asked. He blinked. Then frowned a little before talking very fast back to who ever it was on the phone. He broke off then started again before he hanged up.

"So . . . where do you like to go?" he asked me. I blinked. So this is a date kind of thing. I guess. I shrugged.

"What is the plan?" I asked him. He smiled before I found me self being speed off into the nothing else.

**X **

"C'mon. It's obvious that we are going to a driveway theater. But what movie?" I asked, for he kept smiling. I like it when ever he does do it. We were sitting in the car in front a big screen. It was outdoors and there were speakers nearby us. I scooted closer to him and let my head rest on his shoulder as we both waited for the movie to start.

He seemed to hesitate, before, slowly he slide his arm around me. I sighed as the movie started with a title on the screen that I didn't expect.

"I don't know what kind of movie you would like, so I picked something I thought you might like . . ." he said softly.

I smiled. I didn't mind at all that I was about to watch Pride and Prejudice. I like this movie, no scratch that out. I LOVE Pride and Prejudice. I love the music in it. Especially when the theme will come on.

"I really like this movie." I said, as a genuine smile slide on my face. He smiled also as we continued to watch it also. I listened to the music in it. Mostly trying to listen the notes to see if I could play a particular instrument. A piano was one of them but there was another one that I listening closely too.

"Do you play an instrument?" asked Carlisle, out of the blue. I looked at him. Just WHAT did Alice saw?! I nodded.

"What do you play?" he asked with curiosity in his voice. I swallowed.

"A piano." I said. It was part of the truth. There was more than one instrument. He did say 'Do you play **an** instrument?'.

He nodded.

"Edward plays a piano also. Do just play music, or compose and play music?" asked Carlisle. I frowned a little. I try to compose it but always lose my nerves in the end, just once when I put my finger to play a note.

"I try to compose, but I lose my courage in it once I try it." I said. He nodded.

"At least you try it." he said. I nodded.

I watched as the main character that was the woman try to do everything right, but was stopped by Mr. Durcy, who was saying this to her to do it right.

"Did they really do that back then?" I asked. Carlisle nodded, looking slightly grimed about it.

"Back then, they were stricter about being good around people. If anyone was joking out of the blue, a riot will start, and people will be punished by a slap of a ruler or a hand." said Carlisle.

I grimaced also, thinking about my father cutting my back and slapping when I didn't heat the food more for him when I thought it was all right to me. I shivered. I froze. I looked up to see Carlisle's face looking at mine.

"Cold?" he asked. I shook me head. His eyes narrowed slightly but let it pass. – Or I think he did. I felt his hand left my shoulder, and was replaced with a blanket. He put it on my body and I immediately pulled it closer to me after saying a soft 'thank you' to him. His hand was back to my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

We were watching when that same woman was in that field, and that man was walking toward her from afar. She looked at him and waited for him to walk to her. He was in front of her and was saying something that I wasn't listening to it but the music.

A cold hand gently pulled my face from the screen, to look at Carlisle's face. I blinked. I looked spectacularly to him, waiting for what he had to say. He didn't say anything, for he leaned closer to me.

**A/N:Like I said. THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING. and sadly . . . THIS CHAPTER ISN'T DONE! I think . . . now do that fan thing! squeal! Like crazy fans!**


	20. Questions and a little of a SNEAK PEEK!

**A/N: This is it everybody! Enjoy! There is some of the third night in it but there is still more to come. stick around. **

I grimaced also, thinking about my father cutting my back and slapping when I didn't heat the food more for him when I thought it was all right to me. I shivered. I froze. I looked up to see Carlisle's face looking at mine.

"Cold?" he asked. I shook me head. His eyes narrowed slightly but let it pass. – Or I think he did. I felt his hand left my shoulder, and was replaced with a blanket. He put it on my body and I immediately pulled it closer to me after saying a soft 'thank you' to him. His hand was back to my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

We were watching when that same woman was in that field, and that man was walking toward her from afar. She looked at him and waited for him to walk to her. He was in front of her and was saying something that I wasn't listening to it but the music.

A cold hand gently pulled my face from the screen, to look at Carlisle's face. I blinked. I looked spectacularly to him, waiting for what he had to say. He didn't say anything, for he leaned closer to me.

**A/N:Like I said. THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING. and sadly . . . THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! . . . now do that fan thing! squeal! Like crazy fans! and another thing that is driving me crazy episode #11771717.**

**.  
**

**WHY ARE YOU ASKING QUESTIONS THAT MIGHT RUIN THIS STORY?! Here's one of them. **

_'Are Carlilse and Bella be together?'_

_'Sorry that I'm slow at this but are Carlisle and Bella be together?'_

_'Are carlisle and bella be together? just wondering...'_

**A/N: WOAH. guys. you are asking for a ruined story spolier here. i can't really tell you that but i did to somebody recently. don't try to bug them with this question. i haven't heard back from them. **

here's a little sneak peeking....

His breathing was louder than it should be. I struggled to hear what he was whispering to me.

"Tell me if I go too far ..."

* * *

**A/N: That's all folks! reveiw! **


	21. Naked

**A/N: Okay peoples. This will OR will not happen in the story. I haven't really decided that yet. they are on a date. Yes. But. OH GOD DANGIT! I HAVE DECIDED THAT THIS IS THE CHAPPY! FOR THE DAY! HUGE CLIFFY! GUESS WHO IT IS?! Oh. And about that OR sign - it means that I couldn't decide about which was better. While I was typing a person was reading it said that she like that second choise, so I put both of them in there. **

**

* * *

**

**20 Naked**

**.  
**

His breathing was louder than it should be. I struggled to hear what he was whispering to me.

.

"Tell me if I go too far..."

.

I didn't have time to think as he gently laid his lips on top of mine. He was being gently so gently that it got me to think that was he hesitating like I was to him. He shifted closer to me as he began to kiss me more. My stomach turned. It felt like it was being squeezed, for some odd reason. What was happening?

.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. He gently pulled away from me, for I was still frozen in my spot, which I haven't even moved away from. He was looking down a little. What was I supposed to say?

.

"I really don't know what do say after a kiss . . ." I said softy. He looked up and smiled.

.

"You just did. At least you're not screaming your head off." He said with a laugh. I laugh along with him. The couple on the screen was kissing and was cut off by the credits. He started the car as he started to drive to somewhere I didn't really know.

.

Again.

.

X

**OR**

.

His breathing was louder than it should be. I struggled to hear what he was whispering to me.

.

"Tell me if I go too far..."

.

I didn't have time to think as he gently laid his lips on top of mine. He was being gently so gently that it got me to think that was he hesitating like I was to him. He shifted closer to me as he began to kiss me more. I could hear him purr as he went to my neck. He pulled the black ribbon off before his cold lips were on it again. He looked shocked yet relieved that there weren't any new cutes on my neck.

.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. He gently pulled away from me, for I was still frozen in my spot, which I haven't even moved away from. He was looking down a little. What was I supposed to say?

.

"I really don't know what do say after a kiss . . ." I said softy. He looked up and smiled.

.

"You just did. At least you're not screaming your head off." He said with a laugh. I laugh along with him. The couple on the screen was kissing and was cut off by the credits. He started the car as he started to drive to somewhere I didn't really know.

.

Again.

**X **

**.  
**

When I came home dad was mad. MAD. He tugs on my ear up the stairs and into his bedroom.

.

"Now. What made you thing that I will let this misbehavior pass? Anything? Any stupid reasons for me?" he asked as he leaned toward me with his face a centimeter from mine. I stayed silent until he suddenly was advancing toward me. I quickly back away from him but somehow known that he set this up for there was a wall behind me and he was already was kissing me roughly and forcing his tongue into my mouth.

.

I grew pale at once. He was all ready have the knife out and was ripping my jacket off and onto the side as he began to cut the insides of my arms with 'x' marks. I heard the zipper and before I could react he was slamming into me again and again. I screamed in pain and the over reactive nerves hitting me in waves. I can't take it. Please stop! This was the longest of them all.

.

He suddenly threw me onto the bed and he was sitting on top of me with his knees on either side of me stomach. He slides his man thing between my breasts but stopped before he got tired of my shirt and bra that was still on me. Without thinking, I screamed as he began to cut my shirt into pieces, and hitting and pocking with the knife enough to start some bleeding here and there. He sliced the bra off from the back after he sliced a something on my back. I think he was doing a letter. That's weird. He rolled me over on my back and began to side his man thing between my breasts for real. I cringed inside but held it.

.

He stuck it in as he let his hands roam all over my thie roughly and my stomach then hard on my breasts. He began to lick my tits, which were quiet hard and hurt like hell when dad bits on them. I suddenly felt something exploded and felt wetness . . . coming from everwhere. Probably me working up a sweat. And then again it looked like dad was drinking it all up and highly roughly I felt load of wet ness on me. He was rubbing his thing against my breasts and I could see something transparent but somehow slightly white go on my breast and down my neck. I screamed in pain and this was the worst rapping that I ever gotten. He suddenly placed his manhood and shoved it into me so hard that I was afraid that it might go through me. He kept slamming into me again and again. I screamed in pain screamed again and again. His knife lay on the floor forgotten.

.

I tried to kick him hard. Anywhere on him. Somewhere. I must have kicked him somewhere good enough so he was off the bed the he roared in pain. I quickly ran to my room, well tried to with the soreness in myself. I closed the door just in time for him to make a bad scene and try to get in here.

.

The door almost was thrown open when I heard dad whamming his body against it. I push it so I could lock it. I couldn't since I forgotten that I don't have a lock on this side of the door. I heard something behind me, like a rustle of clothing being taking off. At the same time I heard a low mutter of quick words before I felt a huge coat on my back. A huge hand went past me to shove the door into the frame itself. I took a tight grip on the huge jacket.

.

I swirled around to see –

* * *

**A/N: See what I told ya? There was a cliffy. **


	22. NOT TOO LATE, NEVER TOO LATE

**A/N: ****OH GOD DANGIT! I HAVE ALL READY DECIDED THAT IT WAS GOING TO BE JAMES THAT WILL FIRST ACT NICELY TO HER BEFORE HE RAPES HER?!!!!! *horrify* I am SO SORRY YOU GUYS! Gees I should have read that thirty - one emails that i gotten today! *runs off stage on purpose* SORRY! *voice goes faint when I hit the water* **

**

* * *

**

**16 NOT TOO LATE, NEVER TOO LATE**

**.  
**

I swirled around to see –

.

A man with horrifying red eyes and sharp looking yellow teeth as venom was dropping slowly onto the ground. He was in front of me before I yell for help.

.

Why should I? Dad will kill me anyway, why not get a chance to be killed quickly instead of slowly? Hmmm . . . I like that all ready. He lean forward to my neck -

.

I felt his teeth grazing my neck before a sharp pain as the teeth teared into my skin . . . flesh . . . my veins. I looked up to the ceiling before -

.

DARKNESS.

.

._**THE END**_

_**HOPE THAT YOU LIKED MY STORY! SORRY THAT IT ENDED BADLY!  
**_

.

l

.

_**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**_

.

_**BE HAPPY!**_

.

lhjwjrghjghjtuko

.

lkljelhjollklklhjwj

.

klklhjslhklhjflkl

.

jpgjggjuklklkjdj

.

**A/N: JKJKJKJKJJKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJK! HAHAHAHA! YO FACES! HAHAH MUST HAVE BEEN SO SCARED UP RIGHT NOW! OH MAN! I'M CRYING TEARS AT THIS! HAHAH! OF COARSE I HAD READ THE REVIEWS! AHAHAH WANT TO TORTURE YO ALL! HAHAH HAPPY HALLOWEEN! OR HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! HAHAH! **

**.  
**

Carlisle putting his coat on my back. As he leaned against the door, I was going to put on my pajamas. I was in the closet dressing into my pajamas. I peeked out to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I wasn't. I too could see Carlisle's charcoal black eyes moved toward me.

.

Weren't his eyes gold? I thought.

.

There was loud knocking and slamming on the door to the opposite of Carlisle. It seemed to go on for some time as I sat on the floor due to the soreness after the rapping I have endured in my life. I could feel the burning spots of Carlisle's eyes on me. I peeked at him. His eyes were inky jet black now.

.

"He's the one that was rapping you." He said. It wasn't a question. Nor was it a said. It was like a fact to him. Like he knew about it for a long time.

.

_This world will never be _

_.  
_

I looked straight ahead not looking at him or anything in that matter. Why should I? Wait a sec – how did he get in here? Oh. Right. The window.

.

"Did you at least tell anybody? Is your mother still a live or is she . . ." he asked.

.

_What I expected._

_.  
_

I nodded my head. I did tell her about dad but she didn't really say anything back to make me feel better. She acted like I didn't say anything and was going on about Phil. Stupid Phil.

.

The world is busy. Everybody is busy doing what they wanted to do and not think of anybody but themselves. They can't think of somebody else 'cause they want to do what they want to do. No body cares about me. Why should he waste his time worrying about me? I am nothing. I am clumsy and I can not do anything right. I don't belong here. Should I start cutting my self? And then again Carlisle probably catches me before I could put the blade to my skin.

.

**_And if I don't belong._**

_.  
_

"How long? Bella, how long had this been happening?" Carlisle asked as he was crouching down to look at the wounds that were formed into 'x' on one of my arms. I couldn't say but held up my hand to shape it into a 'five'.

.

His eyes flashed with anger.

.

**_Maybe we can turn it around_**

_.  
_

"That's how long the rapping started?" he asked with an edge in his voice. I shook my head.

.

"When?" he asked.

.

Again, still not able to talk, I held up my fingers to form a 'thirteen' in the air. He growled so low that I almost missed it. I couldn't see his pupil at all.

.

**_Cause it's not too late_**

_.  
_

"Do you want me to kill him?" he fired off. I sighed.

.

"Only knock him out. Don't kill him." I said as I looked at the ground. Suddenly the door was thrown open and to my horror to see dad in the hall way. And then again, why would I be? Oh. The lock was not locked.

.

Carlisle was gone immediately and knocked him out by crashing a beer on his head. Dad fell to the floor like a log. He snored really loud before making soft snoring noises. Carlisle went into the bathroom and got back with a towel. He covered dad's almost naked body with the said towel. He walked back in my room and sat next to me.

.

"So the abuse started when you were five years old?" he asked. I nodded. I froze and tensed up – waiting for his rage against me. Instead I was met to his arms sliding around me and pulling me into a hug. I heard a soft sigh above my head.

.

"We will get through this, Bella. I will do anything in my power to save you." said Carlisle as he pulled me closer to him. For what happened today and when I was with Carlisle, only a thought came up to my head.

.

'I hope so too 'cause . . . I love you'

.

I closed my eyes as the day crashed onto me. I was asleep in the blissful of the darkness around me.

.

**_It's never too late_**

_.  
_

**Carlisle Pov**

.

I quickly ran to Bella's house after getting out of the hospital. I could feel it. Something. Something bad will happen soon. I felt the phone ring. I only took a glance at it and to see 'Alice' name flashing through my lab coat. I was gone before anything else could happen.

.

I crawled up the tree, and leaped through the window, and froze. What I saw was . . . a bleeding Bella running – well limping – in the room and tried to closed the door. She was pushing the door into the frame. I cursed a couple of colorful langue quickly while I ripped off my lab coat and flung it onto Bella's back. While she turned around, I leaned against the door to shove it into its frame.

.

She quickly went into her closet. After a few moments, her head poked out to see if she was seeing something I guess, before fully stepping out and sat down.

.

**_/Right after Bella falls asleep/_**

_.  
_

I looked down at her. She looked exhausted when she sat down didn't talk that much. She has a right to be. She must have been doing chores and getting abused and raped almost every day. Does she ever think of running away? I guess she does. I hope she does cause if she don't I know what I'll do. Kill her father. Plan out an accident thing. Anything to get her away from harm.

.

My hand went through her dark locks of hair slowly as I thought through out the night.

.

* * *

**A/N: i guess I could stop there since an idea came into my head right now. Something about cars *fans go wild* . . . to ster up Bella's thoughts for a while . . . got it yet? You'll see . . . **


	23. What Happened Doc?

**A/N: ****This is what i got so far so it ends quite good . . . I guess **

**

* * *

**

**17 Something That I Can't Come Up With**

**.  
**

I woke up suddenly to see Carlisle's face near mine. What happened? Of course I remembered last night but How come he is still here? Isn't he supposed to go to the hospital?

.

"I was right when I thought your father will break in last night." said Carlisle, thoughtfully. "When are you going to runaway?"

.

"H – Huh? Sorry?" I stuttered as I tried to get the words through my head. 'Runaway?'

.

I all ways thought of a runway for fun but never really did it because I knew I would get caught in a mater of days. I knew for one thing for sure. You can out run a police car. But you can't out run their radio system. That's the down side of life.

.

He was giving me a thoughtful look.

.

"It seemed that you have thought of it more than once. Am I correct?" he asked for I nodded as he picked me off the bed and began to walk toward the window. I instantly became alert as he opened the window up.

.

"Wait! School!" I said but stopped myself so I won't get myself hurt as I already am. He looked at me for a split second before nodding slowly before letting my feet met the ground.

.

"Fine . . . If you think you can get through the day . . ." said Carlisle as he watch me get into the closet and locked it. I heard a chuckle.

.

**X **

**/37 minutes later/**

.

I was climbing out of my old truck and looked in the back of the truck for my homework. I thought I heard a familiar voice from far away, as I looked across the street to see Carlisle talking to Edward, and Alice. I smiled at him as he caught my eye, before I went back into homework hunting. Just as I found it, I heard some yelling and screaming from all around me. I looked around to look right in front of me was a van swerving out of control.

.

Have you ever seen something? Something that you can't even explain? Well, that's what happened. I can't really explain it. It happened so slow that I still remembered it like it was yesterday.

.

I watched as Carlisle Cullen run right for me and caught me in his arms as he used his other hand in front of him to push the car away from us. As he did, it dented the side of the car, itself. It came back toward us before Carlisle pushed it away, making it come to a complete halt beside us. I stared at him – at the man that saved me from the terrible fate that could have gotten me if it was more him – Carlisle. His face was near mine as he looked at the ground that was past my shoulder. He paused before letting himself to see if I was shocked or something. I could see something like calm and yet very faintly – almost undetectable – fear shinning through his eyes. He pulled me up gently from the ground. What ground? How did I get there? He put me into a sitting position on the cold snowed up ground. I couldn't do anything. I looked to my left to look at Carlisle. Before I could stop myself – I said what was in my mind the whole time.

.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked, barely above a whisper. He took a sharp look at me. His eyes flashed with disbelief at what I said.

.

"I was standing near enough to get you out of the way, Bella." He said calmly. His face hardens. I shook my head.

.

"You were across the street talking to Edward and Alice. I saw you there!" I said. He shook his head, as he began to see how big of a bump that I have on the back of my head.

.

"Please . . . I will explain later . . . just don't say anything about this . . . either way nobody will believe you." He said only low enough for only me to hear as people began to form around us, both cry, some yelling at us.

Carlisle got to his feet, and then turning toward me, he picked me up from the ground in one sweep of his arms. He walked through the crowd carrying me to his car putting me into the passenger's seat. He was in his seat before I could move around. He started the car, and before he drove off to the hospital.

.

I looked at Carlisle closely. Why he is suddenly looked guilty?

.

"I messed up. You messed up. We both messed up. Sorry." He muttered as he looked straight forward toward the road. I was blank.

.

"So had you figured it out yet?" he asked. I looked at him, confused.

.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

.

"I run faster than an averaged human. You never see me eat anything. Or at least Edward and Alice and the others. And it seems that I can push a van away from you, and leaving a dint in it for some odd reason. Anything so far?" he asked. I stared at him.

.

Yes. He was different from people like me. But what is he getting at? Does he have radio active superpowers? Maybe that's why Edward could read minds and Alice could see the future, and Carlisle could heal people with saliva. Was I that blind? I guess so.

.

"You have superpowers?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

.

"I all ready told you that. What else?" he asked. I looked around.

.

"You have radio active things?" I asked. He shook his head.

.

"You don't eat. You run faster. You are stronger than you look. You can even starve to death! Uhhh . . . I have no idea instead of a spirit or a ghost? But I don't think that is it because you are solid. Oh. You are paler than me. You all have dark shadows under your eyes. And you all have golden eyes that do get creepy if everybody from your family – plus you – looks at anybody when you are hungry and growling like an animal. Yeah. So you're a . . . person. Just an extraordinary person that have superpowers that we can't really explain." I said. He looked at me with a kind of put down kind of look. I think I did miss the answer.

.

"You were almost there until when you said a 'person'." He said with a sigh. "I don't sleep."

.

"What?" I said. I think I missed something. "At all?"

.

He nodded. He looked like he was laughing at a private joke. He suddenly looked sober.

"How can I break this to you but . . . I'm . . ." he trailed off as his eyes glanced at me slowly before looking at the stops lights just as it turned green. ". . . Dangerous . . ."

.

"Oh. I get it now." I said as it dawned upon me. He was dangerous. He did tried to show it too me with out shocking me big deal. But it didn't turn out right. He had shown it when he stopped the van from hitting me. He looked slightly surprised as he glanced at my – now – pale face.

.

"You do?" he asked. I could barely trace of urgency in his voice, along with an edge to it. "What am I?"

.


	24. I Don't Know

**A/N: ****This is what i got so far so it ends quite good . . . I guess **

**

* * *

**

**18 What Am I?**

.

I looked back when I first met him. At the office to get my schedule and to see him at lunch.

.

I looked back at when I was stocked by Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG and him getting me out of the rain to take me home. I looked back to remember the kiss on my forehead as he let me go back to my house.

.

I looked back when I runaway in the hospital to get away from the nurse to only find Carlisle right behind me making me sit down in a chair and we talked and him getting closer to me to pull the black ribbon. I remembered how his smile vanished from his face and how his eyes darkened dangerously when he was the cuts there. I remembered how he healed them. He looked so broken yet revengeful when he watches me go home again.

.

I looked back to when he found out of me getting raped and tried to get me to get a taste of something else that doesn't seemed to hurt me and when he took me to the movies and how he came just in time to shut the door for me after he put his coat on me. I looked back at when he knocked my dad out cold last night.

.

I looked back when he wanted me to runaway from here for a good reason so I wouldn't get killed by me stupid father but was about to when it was actually a school day and him saving me from the truck.

.

Every thing he did for me was in a good way, and to help me out. And I love him for it. Yes. I was blind by confusion but now I can see it clearly now that I had fallen hard for Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I made a decision that I won't runaway from what ever he is but will let him protect me from the evil clutches of my father.

.

I knew that he can't always protect me for he has a family of his own and everything. I sighed with despair. How could I ever think that we will be together?! I'm such a fool! Maybe he is just using me . . . he doesn't seem to be the type to do that to somebody like me. And then again he wants me to think like that.

.

"You always help me out . . ." I muttered as I looked out of the window of the car. I could feel his eyes staring at me. Isn't he going to look at the road at some point?

.

"It's not the good things I want to hear . . . remember what am I?"


	25. some more of it and SNEAK PEEK

**A/N: ****This is what i got so far so it ends quite good . . . I guess **

**

* * *

**

**18 What Am I?**

.

I looked back when I first met him. At the office to get my schedule and to see him at lunch.

.

I looked back at when I was stocked by Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG and him getting me out of the rain to take me home. I looked back to remember the kiss on my forehead as he let me go back to my house.

.

I looked back when I runaway in the hospital to get away from the nurse to only find Carlisle right behind me making me sit down in a chair and we talked and him getting closer to me to pull the black ribbon. I remembered how his smile vanished from his face and how his eyes darkened dangerously when he was the cuts there. I remembered how he healed them. He looked so broken yet revengeful when he watches me go home again.

.

I looked back to when he found out of me getting raped and tried to get me to get a taste of something else that doesn't seemed to hurt me and when he took me to the movies and how he came just in time to shut the door for me after he put his coat on me. I looked back at when he knocked my dad out cold last night.

.

I looked back when he wanted me to runaway from here for a good reason so I wouldn't get killed by me stupid father but was about to when it was actually a school day and him saving me from the truck.

.

Every thing he did for me was in a good way, and to help me out. And I love him for it. Yes. I was blind by confusion but now I can see it clearly now that I had fallen hard for Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I made a decision that I won't runaway from what ever he is but will let him protect me from the evil clutches of my father.

.

I knew that he can't always protect me for he has a family of his own and everything. I sighed with despair. How could I ever think that we will be together?! I'm such a fool! Maybe he is just using me . . . he doesn't seem to be the type to do that to somebody like me. And then again he wants me to think like that.

.

"You always help me out . . ." I muttered as I looked out of the window of the car. I could feel his eyes staring at me. Isn't he going to look at the road at some point?

.

"It's not the good things I want to hear . . . remember what am I?"

.

"That's the point. I don't know." I said as I got out of the car to hospital. He was at my side before I could take two steps away from the car.

.

"How about you cool it for the day." He said. I nodded. I went back to the car before we drove back to my house.

.

**X**

.

**/Near dinner time/**

.

I was cooking the broccoli when I felt somebody was starring at me. I quickly ignored it as I started to stir the broccoli in the pan. I heard a soft breathe in the air hitting the back of my neck before I felt cold hands on my hips. I jumped slightly when I felt lips on the curve of my neck.

.

"I need to cook this." I muttered for I felt the lips curved into a smile. It still kept kissing up and down my neck. I closed my eyes but then deeply regret doing that. I instantly felt slightly sleepy.

.

"Why would you cook when you are going to runaway in ten minutes flat?" asked Carlisle, in my neck. I struggled to answer him.

.

"So it won't raise any suspensions." I could almost feel his smile in the air around me for he knew he got me to where he wanted me to be. My stuff was all ready in his car waiting for the flee I will comment.

.

I didn't think I was this tired or is this another power he has? I felt the arms around my hips and waist more pushing me against his body.

.

"He doesn't deserve to live, Bella. He did bad things to you." said Carlisle. I shook my head 'no'.

.

"He will starve to death if he –" I started but Carlisle cut me off.

.

"He starved you for three days. Three days! While you were stuck in that room, he got himself papa Murphy's pizza for each day. He didn't give you any. Not a crumb. And here you are trying to finish a dinner for him. When do you eat? Alice told me you didn't eat at all when you were at school. How much do you eat?" Carlisle asked me.

.

"Never, only if I when my friend, Angelina, will always try to get me to eat something at school or after school." I said. He went ridged. With anger, I think, and shock from my answer.

.

"Never?" he asked in my ear, desperate for a different answer. I shivered.

.

"Never." I said as I stared to stir the broccoli again.

.

_**/SNEAK PEEK/**_

.

**X**

.

I looked down at the silver ring in my hand as I sat down on Bella's bed. I looked back from when I first saw her and now to when to what I got myself into. I looked at Bella's sleeping peaceful face to the ring again.

.

Maybe life can be good for both of us. . .

.


	26. Some thing else

**A/N: Hey! This week Saturday and Sunday I'll be busy with loads of test next week! Geez! I hate when I get test! So please don't pm me. So I can work on my failing espanul. See! I can't even spell that right! UGG! That means you Lemondream. no offence. I appreciate it when I get encourage to write some more of this story but don't come and beg! Please! Sorry and yeah. See yeah. And yeah. Plus. Anyway my parrents will take it away again if I do do this . . .  
**


	27. hol thng dn! Fll chappy! IDon'T KNOW

**18 I don't know**

.

I looked back when I first met him. At the office to get my schedule and to see him at lunch.

.

I looked back at when I was stocked by Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG and him getting me out of the rain to take me home. I looked back to remember the kiss on my forehead as he let me go back to my house.

.

I looked back when I runaway in the hospital to get away from the nurse to only find Carlisle right behind me making me sit down in a chair and we talked and him getting closer to me to pull the black ribbon. I remembered how his smile vanished from his face and how his eyes darkened dangerously when he was the cuts there. I remembered how he healed them. He looked so broken yet revengeful when he watches me go home again.

.

I looked back to when he found out of me getting raped and tried to get me to get a taste of something else that doesn't seemed to hurt me and when he took me to the movies and how he came just in time to shut the door for me after he put his coat on me. I looked back at when he knocked my dad out cold last night.

I looked back when he wanted me to runaway from here for a good reason so I wouldn't get killed by me stupid father but was about to when it was actually a school day and him saving me from the truck.

.

Every thing he did for me was in a good way, and to help me out. And I love him for it. Yes. I was blind by confusion but now I can see it clearly now that I had fallen hard for Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I made a decision that I won't runaway from what ever he is but will let him protect me from the evil clutches of my father.

.

I knew that he can't always protect me for he has a family of his own and everything. I sighed with despair. How could I ever think that we will be together?! I'm such a fool! Maybe he is just using me . . . he doesn't seem to be the type to do that to somebody like me. And then again he wants me to think like that.

.

"You always help me out . . ." I muttered as I looked out of the window of the car. I could feel his eyes staring at me. Isn't he going to look at the road at some point?

.

"It's not the good things I want to hear . . . remember what am I?"

.

"That's the point. I don't know." I said as I got out of the car to hospital. He was at my side before I could take two steps away from the car.

.

"How about you cool it for the day." He said. I nodded. I went back to the car before we drove back to my house.

.

**X**

**.**

**/near dinner time/**

**.**

I was cooking the broccoli when I felt somebody was starring at me. I quickly ignored it as I started to stir the broccoli in the pan. I heard a soft breathe in the air hitting the back of my neck before I felt cold hands on my hips. I jumped slightly when I felt lips on the curve of my neck.

.

"I need to cook this." I muttered for I felt the lips curved into a smile. It still kept kissing up and down my neck. I closed my eyes but then deeply regret doing that. I instantly felt slightly sleepy.

.

"Why would you cook when you are going to runaway in ten minutes flat?" asked Carlisle, in my neck. I struggled to answer him.

.

"So it won't raise any suspensions." I could almost feel his smile in the air around me for he knew he got me to where he wanted me to be. My stuff was all ready in his car waiting for the flee I will comment.

.

I didn't think I was this tired or is this another power he has? I felt the arms around my hips and waist more pushing me against his body.

.

"He doesn't deserve to live, Bella. He did bad things to you." said Carlisle. I shook my head 'no'.

.

"He will starve to death if he –" I started but Carlisle cut me off.

.

"He starved you for three days. Three days! While you were stuck in that room, he got himself papa Murphy's pizza for each day. He didn't give you any. Not a crumb. And here you are trying to finish a dinner for him. When do you eat? Alice told me you didn't eat at all when you were at school. How much do you eat?" Carlisle asked me.

.

"Never, only if I when my friend, Angelina, will always try to get me to eat something at school or after school." I said. He went ridged. With anger, I think, and shock from my answer.

.

"Never?" he asked in my ear, desperate for a different answer. I shivered.

.

"Never." I said as I started to stir the broccoli again. I instantly froze when I felt something freezing at the back of my neck. His arms were around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I could feel him pulling me away from the broiling broccoli, so I let go of the handle and stick to put my hands on his arms. Well there was one arm now. A hand pulled my head toward Carlisle.

.

I found myself in a kiss with Carlisle. He turned me toward him before he kissed me making me back up against into something. He kissed me with slightly more compassion than ever before. I could feel his hand pulling my leg up to his thie as my hand went down to his tie. I went lower to undo his vest and went to his tie again. I undid it slowly before stopping there. He still is kissing me.

.

He suddenly paused. Froze actually. I opened my eyes slowly to see that I actually undid only three buttons on his work shirt. My eyes traveled up to his face to see his eyes closed also. He was breathing deeply. His finally opened his eyes slowly also. What I saw was the least I would see.

.

His eyes were inky black. They were golden color before he started to kiss me. What is going on? He breathed in my scent – or – that is what I think he was doing – as he lean closer to me. He exhaled, making me be dizzy from his scent that washed over me. He came more closer before gently put his lips against mine before he did it harder than ever before. His lips traveled over my check to my neck as he pressed his lips on my neck. He stilled, seeming to wait for something to happen. His hand was in my hair behind my head as his other hand was on my small back of mine. He lifted his lips to my ear to whisper something in my ear.

.

"What does this remind you of?" asked Carlisle in a hushed whisper. I stilled as for I untied his tie and couple more of his buttons. His hand on my back gripped my clothing in a bunch making shown some skin for I could feel some cool air on it. Nothing came to my mind for I never seen any movies before. I never went to a theater that is in side. But only an out side one though.

.

"I never have seen a movie other than Pride and Prejudice, Carlisle." I said. I felt him stiffen with shock again before moving his lips up and down my neck. He stopped on my pulse point to see what I would do. I rolled my eyes. Like I knew what he was so desperately wanted me to know?

.

"Carlisle!" I whined a little. "I don't even know what you want me to know! Just give me a hint for a person that only seen one movie that was Pride and Prejudice."

.

I heard him sighed, as he placed his mouth on my pulse point again and then . . . felt something . . . sharp against my neck. . . . What the hell? Is that a knife? I froze. I still couldn't get what he wanted me to find out about him but had enough brains to notice some kinds of warnings that I may get killed.

.

Carlisle suddenly pushed me against his body with his teeth against my neck. My pulse point where it is between his sharp teeth. I could feel a tongue licking the pulse point before slightly biting on my neck. Not enough to make it bleed but enough to get the point across. I heart skipped a beat before start beating quickly like an humming bird.

.

He suddenly let go of me and walked off muttering words that was too fast for me to catch.

.

What had happen?

.

He was suddenly right in front of me and picked me up in his arms to go to the window which there was sunlight shining, surprisingly. He stood right in front of it after he let go of me. What I saw was clothes hanging in mid air. That's what. Weird. I squinted to see that it was Carlisle. Oh. Duda. I should have known since he stood there before he went invisible. I walked closer to him to see that is was like diamonds. Not invisibility.

.

**Normal Pov**

.

"So . . . you've a person that became a diamond in the sunlight?" Bella asked.

.

She could barely see his face expression, before he suddenly was right in front of her. She gasped quickly before recovering. Carlisle's hand was on her back making her collide with his chest. She blinked as she felt the raise and the fall of his chest as he heaved a deep sigh before going to her neck to heave another deep sigh. She stood still, wondering what she should do. She felt something cold running up her spine and onto her neck. A moment later she felt something fall to the floor. She looked down to see her black ribbon on the floor. Some of it is on Carlisle's shoe and some of it is on her shoe. She felt those familiar cold stone lips on her neck. She felt it slide up and down to her shoulders a couple of times before pausing on her puals point, and began to lick it. He breathed deeper air as he pushed her more against his body to see him start whispering between the licks and kisses.

.

"What am I doing?" Carlisle asked.

.

"You're licking my neck." said Bella.

.

"Yes . . . but what am I doing to your neck?" asked Carlisle, he barely finished his sentence before his voice turned into an inhuman noise between a growl and an groan. Seriously, the girl got him good.

.

"You're . . . healing it . . . have super powers?" said Bella. Carlisle smiled as he took a step forward making her to take a step back. He had her near the counter of the kitchen. He took another step before he slowly leaned into her, his hands on either side of her was on the countertop spread out but gripping it hard. He kissed her under her chin making her to look up toward the oven that was past the counter on the other side of the kitchen.

.

"Yes . . . its starts with a 'V' and end with an 'E'. Anything? Surely you had read about them? Have you not?" Carlisle asked.

.

"Vegetable?" said Bella. Carlisle growled an inhuman growl that made her quickly shut her eyes waiting for the blow. It never came. Instead a kiss on the noises made her open her eyes to see Carlisle kissing her on the face while at the same time lifting her left leg up to his waist before he pulled more onto the counter top.

.

"Silly, Bella. I guess it is best that we continue this until we are on safe ground." said Carlisle, as he began pull her left leg a little higher to his stomach and he could diffidently could feel the pounding in her stomach ad lower adimomen. He quickly went to her stomach to kiss there and was earned by her back arching as his gingers going up her back to gently hold the back of her neck. He tilted her head to giber her another kiss. And . . . it was breathless. One second he was standing there, almost posing there to almost going on top of the counter. Next second, he was over her, doing a fast kissing and hard kissing. He felt his chest ripped into growl before he suddenly wasn't there anymore. He was on the other side of the room. Bella, quickly sat up to stare at him.

.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly. Carlisle shook his head.

.

"Thought I was about to loose control over myself." He said. He looks squarely in her eyes. "Aren't we going?" he asked. She nodded before quickly hopping off the counter. Bad idea. He was there before she could even fall three feet in the air.

.

"Thank you." She said breathless, he nodded, before stiffen when Bella, began to kiss him with a hand on his tie and with the other hand unto the buttons of his shirt. His arms around her tightened before slipping both hands under the back of her shirt to feel the bones and skin gliding under his fingertips. He took a pecking kiss to her neck before he felt hands on either side of his face as Bella kissing him hard. He found that he pulling her leg up to his waist again. He could feel the heat and the pounding and the change in his eyes that turned them pre inky black as he felt hands going down his chest and shirt again and again. He froze but for a split millisecond so Bella won't notice to quickly pull her right up against him. They froze. There were staring at each other eyes.

.

"Maybe . . . we . . . should . . . stop . . ." said Bella, as she tries to re-button his work shirt, but since her hands were shaking so much that she gave up.

.

"I'm not hungry if that's what you're thinking." said Carlisle, he began to kiss her neck hungrily. "No . . . More . . . please . . . I'll . . . be . . . good."

.

She shook her head as her trembling hands were in his golden hair.

.

"No . . . please . . . No. No! No!" whimpered Bella as she felt his hands on her back pushing her to be right up against his body.

.

"No?" he asked in her neck. She giggled. What? Hey, what can I tell ya? It feels funny! She shook her head. His head went to her shoulder. "Ever?"

.

She shook her head furiously.

.

"No! No! No! No! Just not now. Okay?" she asked as she felt cold fear of what he would do if he didn't like the answer she had given him. He quickly put his noise against hers.

.

"As you wish Bella." He said as he lightly pulled her off of him carefully before setting her down on her feet. Well. Only half way. She stayed on him like that. He looks questioning at her. Her head was against his chest. She began to breathe deeply. She was asleep. He smiled at this. He will wait for her.

.

**/12: 00 A.M. / SO BASICLY THE NEXT DAY!/**

.

She opened her eyes a little before opening them a little wider before fully opening them. She looks up to see that Carlisle was right next to her. As she looked around she noticed that she is sleeping in his lap with her head against his chest.

.

"I already put your stuff in my car. The car is ready when you are." He said as he watches her quickly jump up to probably do her stuff. He quickly held her close before kissing her. She began to untie his tie again as he did to her leg before she remembered what she needs to do first.

.

**Bella's Pov**

.

"Please! Please! Just a minute to just have a human moment. Carlisle?" I asked him as I still felt his hand holding up my leg up to his thie. He sighed and let go of me. I quickly walked into the bathroom and muttered under my breath something.

.

"Get the car ready."

.

He was gone in an instant.

.

**/24 minutes later/**

.

"Err . . . Carlisle . . . where is the car?"

.

"What do you mean?" *he is facing were his car is*

.

"The car is gone in front of us. That's what what."

.

He suddenly zoomed close to me, making me caught my breath.

.

"We're not driving the car, Bella. We're running."

.

I blinked.

.

"What? I can't -"

.

"I'm going to run while I'll hold you, Bella." said Carlisle as he came more closer to me and put me in a deep kiss - well not really a deep kiss except there was LOADS of compassion in it. I backed up until I couldn't. I shook. For some odd reason I was shaking. I quickly squeaked a soft 'no' to him. He did stop this time. I guess that the longer we do it the harder for him to stop I guess.

.

Before I knew it I was pulled onto Carlisle's back and there was wind in my hair. Man. Everything became blurry. I looked down to Carlisle in surprise. He was running? Wow. This is really fast. How does he do it?

.

My thoughts were stopped when we were in soft grassy field with a willow tree near by. The willow tree was beautiful. The thin leaves each glistened in the moonlight. He had stopped running.

.

I was saved.

.

Finally I was saved.

.

I am free.

.

Thanks to my hero.

.

My Carlisle.

.

**A/N: Oh! Oh! Got ya there! Nobody does that! *as far as I know* *haven't been reading any fanfics lately.* so yeah! Oh! **


	28. preview and yeah

**19 ALMOST EASY, AFTERLIFE, BAT COUNTRY!**

**A/N: I got a ZUNE! Booya! Finally. And they have this 14 days trail for free downloads of millions of songs and music and yeah. It rocks. I recommend that to anybody that doesn't have an mp3 player. It beats the IPOD OUT. The sound quality is way better than the Ipod. And plus for those who love the radio, it HAS A RADIO!!! I love it. I listen to the radio, when ever I get board with my songs and yeah . . . you can download the software for free even if you don't have one. And Revenge Sevenfold rocks! **

**Here's STARVATION just a little preview for it! And no. You are not in the wrong story. You're in the right story if you get confused. **

Have you ever seen anything weird or familiar to you but at the same time you know that you never seen it at all before you whole life alive? Well, think of that you are somebody that just escaped from a horrible fate such as abused and rape from none other than your father.

You runaway with your doctor . . . that is hot . . . and yet somewhat is a boyfriend of yours. You are finally free from the abused and the rape that you had to endure all your life on earth. You are now sleeping and wake up in the arms of your doctor but – that – is – a – boyfriend's arms that are freezing cold.

You ask him 'Why he is so cold.'

Your doctor but – that – is – a – boyfriend answers 'I have always been cold, honey.'

You shake your head 'No' confused as to what he wants you to know about him. There is something that is between you and him from completing your relationship to him. It's like an evil pawn that you can't seem to get around it and in order to get around it is that you have to answer what exactly he is. You get frustrated as to why he won't tell you straight forward as to what he is hiding from you.

You asked him 'Why he can't just tell you what he is hiding from you,'

Making him shake his head for he tells you that 'The truth will terrify you to no end.'

Making you sigh in exhaustion from the runaway. You lay your head on his chest while you are looking up at him. You stare him down with your eyes before saying with a serious face –

'I don't care you are. I don't care even if you are a three toed frog or a seven eyed seal. I love you that much. You helped me out and I love you and stay with you forever.'

He gives you this sad look that is between of saying –

'Are you sure about that?' and 'If only you knew . . .' and 'Only way to stay with me forever is to become what I am, baby.'

You look up at him, expecting an answer. He gives you a surprised look with an 'oh' sound coming from him.

He sighs, before looking at you and says in a very very very very very very deep voice and in a very very very very very very very very seductive voice and says so low that you can barely hear him.

"Do YOU believe in vampires, Bella?"

You shake your head, wondering what the hell this word that your boyfriend just said is.

Vampires. Is that even a word? You wonder if you ever heard of it. And the answer.

Yes. On the contrary you did. But it was in a dream. Somehow it was a dream.

What would you have done when your boyfriend – not mention your doctor that tells you if you believe in vampire?

You don't know either.

Because you are not like the other people at your school.


	29. ther isnothingtobesaid There never was

**19 ALMOST EASY, AFTERLIFE, BAT COUNTRY!**

**A/N: I got a ZUNE! Booya! You are not in the wrong story. You're in the right story if you get confused. **

**.  
**

Have you ever seen anything weird or familiar to you but at the same time you know that you never seen it at all before you whole life alive? Well, think of that you are somebody that just escaped from a horrible fate such as abused and rape from none other than your father.

.

You runaway with your doctor . . . that is hot . . . and yet somewhat is a boyfriend of yours. You are finally free from the abused and the rape that you had to endure all your life on earth. You are now sleeping and wake up in the arms of your doctor but – that – is – a – boyfriend's arms that are freezing cold.

.

You ask him 'Why he is so cold.'

.

Your doctor but – that – is – a – boyfriend answers 'I have always been cold, honey.'

.

You shake your head 'No' confused as to what he wants you to know about him. There is something that is between you and him from completing your relationship to him. It's like an evil pawn that you can't seem to get around it and in order to get around it is that you have to answer what exactly he is. You get frustrated as to why he won't tell you straight forward as to what he is hiding from you.

.

You asked him 'Why he can't just tell you what he is hiding from you,'

.

Making him shake his head for he tells you that 'The truth will terrify you to no end.'

.

Making you sigh in exhaustion from the runaway. You lay your head on his chest while you are looking up at him. You stare him down with your eyes before saying with a serious face –

.

'I don't care you are. I don't care even if you are a three toed frog or a seven eyed seal. I love you that much. You helped me out and I love you and stay with you forever.'

.

He gives you this sad look that is between of saying –

.

'Are you sure about that?' and 'If only you knew . . .' and 'Only way to stay with me forever is to become what I am, baby.'

.

You look up at him, expecting an answer. He gives you a surprised look with an 'oh' sound coming from him.

.

He sighs, before looking at you and says in a very very very very very very deep voice and in a very very very very very very very very seductive voice and says so low that you can barely hear him.

.

"Do YOU believe in vampires, Bella?"

.

You shake your head, wondering what the hell this word that your boyfriend just said is.

.

Vampires. Is that even a word? You wonder if you ever heard of it. And the answer.

.

Yes. On the contrary you did. But it was in a dream. Somehow it was a dream.

.

What would you have done when your boyfriend – not mention your doctor that tells you if you believe in vampire?

.

You don't know either.

.

Because you are not like the other people at your school. You look around to your surroundings.

.

As quietly as you can, that no body human can hear but these people that called themselves 'Vampires' can only hear your whispers in this dark world.

.

"Vampires. . . . I dreamt it."

.

You look up to see your boyfriend's eyes widen slightly. He shifted uncomfortably that you think before he gets to look at you in the eye.

.

He sighs and said. "We don't have fangs if that what you saw." Flatly. You blink remembering that part before he bites down at your neck. You shiver and before you could even stiffen with a blow, your boyfriend gives you a blanket for you on you.

.

"So . . ." you say in a blank voice. "You're a vampire? Huh?"

.

Then very slowly your boyfriend nodded his head. He looks at the trees around us, and doesn't look at you.

.

There is nothing to be said.

.

There never was.

.

Because you sort of worked it out.

.

On.

.

Your.

.

Own.

.

While he was so busy trying to keep you alive.

.

Why, you ask?

.

Because.

.

In the end.

.

It doesn't really matter.

.

Until.

.

You die.

.

Because of a car crash.

.

And.

.

Nothing can stop you for loving the way he is.

.

Cute.

.

Cuddly.

.

And.

.

Compassionate.

.

Doctor.

.

That you all ways love.

.


End file.
